What If?
by saramagic
Summary: Post OotP Harry receives a ‘what if’ stone and gets thrown into an alternative reality where Sirius was the potter’s secret keeper. Imagine a world with alive Lily, James and Sirius, Harry. Later features a very dark Harry.
1. Wish upon a stone

A/N: Hi I'm back with a new story and I'm quite pleased with the plot line I've thought of! (Now I've said that I'll probably find that loads of people have done it before!!) As usual I'm open to suggestions and predictions for what you want to see.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summery: post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will not be slash.)

**What if**

**Chapter one **(it's actually a prologue but lets just call it chapter 1!)****

Wish upon a stone 

Harry sat at the breakfast table scowling; no one had bothered to send Harry a birthday card or present. He tried to convince himself that everyone was just a bit late this year. but he had turned 17 over seven hours ago now, and usually he received presents around midnight. He hoped everything was ok, in all the letters he had received he had heard no mention of any major attacks, though it was suggested in one from Ron that things weren't great. He was disappointed when he stopped receiving the daily prophet. He felt like last year he was completely in the dark.

Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen saw Harry and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again upon seeing the look on his face. The Dursleys had been ok this summer they seemed to absorb the words of Harry's friends at Kings cross station.

After miserably nudging the food on his plate Harry went back up to his room to see if anything had arrived yet. As Harry opened his bedroom door a large black eagle owl flew out of his open window. He looked around and found that there was a parcel on his bed, delighted Harry leapt forwards seized the present and ripped the wrapping off it.

Inside was a wooden box carved into the top was odd lettering, whatever it was it seemed very old. He opened the lid and inside was an odd looking stone surrounded by red velvet. The stone was about the size of a tennis ball it was black with a little pinprick of light right in the middle pulsing. Harry was mesmerized by it. He was unsure how long he stared at it before Hedwig's gentle hooting stirred him from the mystical object.

Who's it from? Harry wondered aloud, he picked up the wrapping and looked around. A label fell to the floor Harry picked it up and read 'What if' stone. 

"Oh I see, I think what you have to do is make some sort of a wish and this would tell you what it would be like…"Harry said.

"Wow Hedwig, could you imagine what I could do with this?" Harry suddenly thought. "I could, I could wish for…you know…um, Sirius to be back," a cold, empty feeling returned with thought of his Godfather.

Harry thought of some other ideas to keep his mind off Sirius. He could wish for no Malfoy's to ever have been born, ohh he would like to know what a Malfoy-free world would be like…if only! He thought of a world where Arthur Weasley was Minister of Magic! Where Hagrid is scared of dragons! Where Snape is nice, and has clean hair…eww he shuddered 'no lets not go too far!'

Then he thought of a world where his parent's were alive, and then he wasn't even sure if he wanted to, the thought made his chest tighten slightly. 

Then he thought of a world without Voldemort, a peaceful world with no horrible deaths, where his parents and Sirius were alive and happy. What would that be like? He couldn't imagine. Harry's mind had came over the years to accept his situation, what would he have turned out like if he had never had these influences? Would he be like Dudley? Spoilt, rude and arrogant? Or would he be a mindless worshipper of the dark arts like Draco Malfoy? He didn't like either of those thoughts much; perhaps he would just be the same as he is now.

After this Harry looked around for any clue to who had sent him this odd gift, but it must have fallen off, as he couldn't find it anywhere. He thought about the owl which delivered it he didn't recognise it, perhaps it was from Dumbledore or some member of the order. He decided that he really shouldn't do any thing till he was sure what would happen and who it was from…

But as the day went on and Harry still did not receive anything from his friends he found himself more and more drawn to the thought of trying out the stone, almost to the point of him hallucinating about that pin point of light surrounded by darkness while sitting in the park, at this point he went straight home with the intentions of throwing the stone away.

On the way back he couldn't help thinking about if he would really be the same if Voldemort weren't around. He found it infuriating he couldn't test that stone out just once, he wanted to know what it would be like, to see his life played out differently, even just a glimpse.

Once Harry reached his room though he found himself feeling desperate to hold the stone. He opened the box and tried to stop, but despite himself he reached out to grab it, the second he touched the stone the light in the centre flared a bright yellow.

As Harry held the beautiful object in his hands he was rendered unable to do anything, except open his mouth and utter the words as if in a trance, "What if…Voldemort never existed." 

The light in the stone suddenly grew brighter and began to swirl, orange light filled the room momentarily blinding Harry who was stuck to the spot, his spirit forced onwards, out of 4 privet drive, out of Surry, out of this dimension. He crossed through dimensions which were never meant to be crossed through, he then entered a universe which should have never been.

A/N sorry to start off on a cliffy, should have the next one up sometime soon. Please Review!


	2. Too Much

A/N Sorry for taking so long to post I've had this chapter written for a while but I've only just got round to posting it. I tried to go over spellings and punctuation but I tend to be a bit careless in that area at times! As usual let me know if you have any good ideas, I'm always open to positive suggestions.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summery: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter two**

**Too much**

Feeling slowly returned to Harry's aching limbs he could taste an odd mixture of coppery blood and earth in his mouth. His muscles were aching like he had just been running, he tried to breathe in and found he could not do so properly. His mind was blank he had no idea what had just happened and why he was here unable to move. He could now smell soil very strongly as his senses slowly returned. He faintly heard a voice; it took him a minute to work out what it was saying. "Harry, Harry are you ok? Stay where you are I'm coming." His tired mind vaguely wondered why the Dursleys seemed so concerned how he was.

A second later he felt a set of thundering footsteps coming nearer, as he tried to muster the strength to stand he felt two hands help him to his feet. His eyesight was pretty blurred, due to a large crack in one of the lenses of his round glasses. But he still could clearly make out the man in front of him, what he saw nearly made him fall back down again. His father was standing there holding Harry up, who now felt like he was going to faint. James Potter was almost exactly the same as Harry remembered him from the photos in his album, and from the mirror of Erised. He was a taller older version of himself his jet black hair was messy and windswept he had a few more laughter lines than Harry remembered from the photos. The biggest difference between Harry and his father were James' eyes they were an amazing dark royal blue, they reminded him of a clear nights sky, he half expected some stars to sparkle back at him.

James' face was full of concern. It took Harry a moment to realise James was talking to him, he had been so shocked to see him he was speechless.

"Harry, Harry what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. You fell a good 20 feet, did you break anything?" Harry looked round and saw he was on a small Quidditch pitch. James was holding a broom and was dressed in midnight blue and silver Quidditch robes. He looked around and saw his own broom (a Firebolt) lying on the ground a few meters away.

Harry's mind was working overtime to try to understand what on earth was going on. He had no idea where he was or why he was with his dead father.

James was now looking very worried so Harry realised he had better say something.

Though he wasn't sure he trusted his voice. 

"I, err am fine." Harry noticed his voice was shaking.

"Are you sure? You look really freaked out." James said.

"Is- is it really you?" Harry had to ask; he couldn't get his head round this.

"What are you talking about? It's me Harry, your father, I think you might be concussed." James pulled his wand out of a holder on his belt, he bent down slightly and peered into Harry's eyes, looking like he was about to cast a spell, Harry said "Stop," and moved away. 

"I don't know who you are, but your not going to curse me," Harry felt around for his wand and wobbled precariously on his feet. James rushed to his side and said. 

"Please tell me your joking. You must have hit the ground pretty hard," James simply took Harry's glasses tapped them and they repaired themselves. "Come on I'll take you to your mother she'll know what to do."

"No way," Harry struggled out of the mans grasp. He couldn't work out this guy, if he was his Dad then why didn't he give some sort of explanation to why he was back? And if he was a Death Eater in disguise why had he not hexed him yet? He just couldn't understand, and now he was going to get his mother, he couldn't take anymore.

"This is some kind of sick joke, this is just too much. You are both supposed to be dead." As Harry unexpectedly burst out, but as he said this he realised this was probably the wrong thing to say. The look on his face looked like his heart was breaking. For a moment he suddenly thought what if this is my father? _What if_ somehow he's came back from the dead?

"How could you say that? James' voice was thick with emotion, "There must be something wrong with you. I'm going to get your mother." With that James walked off down a path to the back entrance to the house.

Harry suddenly felt sick, he didn't want to see his mother, this was too much to take in one day. He felt himself sway; he was feeling more and more dizzy. How and why was this happening? Then an odd nagging feeling started to surface, he suddenly wondered where his wand was. He looked down, he was wearing green and gold Quidditch robes. He found a pocket and inside the robes. He put his hand in and closed it around a cold hard object, he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the weird object, it was a black stone. With a sudden jolt he remembered what it was. The What If stone…

He suddenly had a flashback to when he received the stone, it all seemed a lifetime ago now he was in another world.

…So this wasn't real then, just some sort of simulation. It was a simulation of what would happen if Voldemort had never existed. Or perhaps it was real, who could tell? This was so surreal. He had started to think that maybe his Dad was a death eater on Polyjuice! His mind was still swirling, was this really all due to that stone? 

The odd thing was though he did not expect the simulation to be anything like this. He could use all of his five senses, he felt completely real. Harry reached up to touch his own face and found he had no scar. Of course he wouldn't here, Voldemort never existed to cause the scar on his head. 

Questions were still left unanswered though. Why was he feeling emotions? Why was he feeling at all, shouldn't this be fake? He rather hoped that the experience would be like a Pencive; he would be an invisible bystander who could escape at any point. This though seemed even better than a Pensive, he could talk to his parents as if they were alive. 'Here they are alive,' Harry reminded himself. He stuffed the stone back into his pocket, he could go back later, but first he needed to satisfy his curiosity. He needed to know what his parents were really like.

So Harry turned and made his way slowly towards the house he stopped when he heard his mothers voice coming towards him. It was strange to hear that voice say anything other than what she said the night they were killed, which he had heard so many times. 

He watched the back of the house waiting for his mother and father to appear. The house was an extremely large one and could be labelled a mansion, most mansions can be gaudy or tacky but this one looked beautiful and old. It was peach coloured and had lots of old beams and a large thatched roof. 

Harry looked around at the garden which was also amazing. Past the Quidditch pitch was a small lake with a little island in the middle which had a large drooping willow tree on it, the branches swept down to the water like fingers, brushing the surface of the water.

 A few yards in front of him he suddenly saw a gnome skip past holding a daisy. Surrounding the garden seemed to be a large forest. The more Harry looked at the place the more it reminded him of Hogwarts, on a smaller scale. Harry supposed that this was done on purpose.

Then the voices got loud enough to hear he clearly heard his mother say "I told you that Quidditch pitch was a bad idea," Harry swivelled around as his mother came into view. 

She was as beautiful as he had imagined her to be in this lifetime. Her long red hair shimmered in the sun, she too looked slightly older than in the pictures he had. She had pale pink tinged skin. And pretty shining green eyes. She walked fast yet graceful as if it were an art. Lilly was wearing peach dress robes which billowed as she rushed over to her son, fear was in her eyes.

"Harry!" she called out before she got to him. Harry once again could not find words; he simply ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Harry are you alright?" She said holding him at arms width.

"I'm brilliant," Harry said enthusiastically.

Lilly then turned to her husband, "I thought you said he was ill." 

"Well, I err, he was acting very strange just a minute ago," James looked puzzled, but smiled none the less.

"Are you quite sure your ok, Harry?" She asked again softly.

Harry smiled a genuine smile, "I am now."

Since his parents were giving him an odd look he decided he ought to give some sort of an explanation. 

"When I umm fell off my broom I felt a bit dizzy and couldn't remember anything, but it just all came back to me and I'm better now," Harry finished lamely he knew it was a pathetic excuse but he had to say something. They both nodded but looked a bit suspicious still.

Then Lilly told them they should all go inside because the house elves would have tea served at any minute.

Harry stopped himself just in time from asking what Hermione thinks of them having house elves. Just in case somehow he isn't friends with Hermione in this reality.

Harry found it very difficult to pretend that he lived in this house, as he entered his mouth immediately dropped open. The house seemed alive with magic. The first room they entered was some sort of a sitting room with a large fireplace in the middle all around were moving pictures of the family, _family_ even in his head that word sounded odd.

He glanced at some of them as he went past one struck his eye in particular. It was of Harry holding the Quidditch cup, to each side Sirius and James each had their arms around Harry who was blushing but laughing. Harry grinned to himself it seemed his Godfather was also alive. This seemed too good to be true. '_It's not true though _'_a_ truthful voice said inside his head. It seemed the longer he was here the harder it was to remind him self it was not real.

A/N. I've nearly finished the next chapter, so that should be up soon. Please review!


	3. There's no place like home

A/N I got a bit stuck for a while in this chapter, I had a rather controversial idea. But I decided it was too 'out there' after I scrapped the idea I came to a bit of a hault, but never mind I'm back on form now!

Thank you for your kind reviews, I will try and reply to them at the bottom.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summery: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it. _My anti-slash muse won't let me…_)

**What if**

**Chapter three**

**There's no place like home**

They walked into the next room, which was the dining room. It was very long and narrow. Hanging from the low ceiling was an intricate chandelier, which was turning slowly reflecting little rays of light off the violet walls. In the middle of the room was an enormous, long mahogany table, which could easily fit 20 people around it. Inlaid into the table with a darker wood was an intricate woodland scene, which must be enchanted to move, in it was a stag, wolf and dog chasing each other. Underneath was written in swirly writing. 'The Marauder's up to no good since 1970.' He noted happily that there was no rat. Perhaps Wormtail betrayed the Potters in a different way since there was no Voldemort in this reality.

Lily took out her wand and conjured up three red velvet seats. "Looks like no one else is joining us," she said to James. 

"Nah, he's still not fully recovered, I think we'd better just have something sent up," James looked slightly sad as he said this. Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking whom he was referring to.

Harry then sat down at the dinner table with his parents and was shocked to see a _clothed_ house elf serve them. Harry tried not to say too much over dinner. He didn't want to answer any awkward questions and have to lie again. Instead he found he was completely content just watching the two people whom should have been a big part of his life. Over dinner Harry asked his mother why his father kept leaving the room, after he leaped out of his seat for the third time. 

"Oh just the usual, order business," Lily said airily.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice; he hadn't considered the possibility of the order still forming, why would they form when they had no enemy to fight? Of course he could not say anything, were he in the right time line then he would already know the answer to this question.

"Are you alright love?" Lily looked worriedly at her son.

"Erm, yeah," he said when in reality he actually felt a bit battered.

"Still I think you should go to bed early tonight that was quite some fall you had," She smiled down at him.

He decided he should just agree and go to bed, as he was aching still.

The problem was he had no idea where his room was; he went through a random door and found the main entrance. There was a huge sweeping staircase, which was carpeted red. He went up the stairs and lining the walls were paintings of various witches and wizards. All started waving at him as he went past. He found he did not know most of them, and one or two were empty. But he smiled when he saw Remus Lupin and Dumbledore when he was nearly at the top of the large staircase he saw a painting, which made his blood run cold, the plaque at the bottom read "Peter Pettigrew or 'Wormtail' to his friends." but in the frame was no occupant.

He suddenly felt angry; if his parents have a painting of the traitor on their wall then they're obviously still friends. He suppressed the urge to rip the painting off the wall, and forcefully reminded himself that he had no idea what he was like in this lifetime, he might turn out to be really nice…no he couldn't bear the thought.

He turned his attention to long corridor of doors he had just reached. He decided just to go through the lot till he worked out which one was his. He opened the first door. It was a bathroom similar to the prefects one at Hogwarts, with a ridiculously large bath. The whole room was in white marble with gold taps.

He then looked in the next room, which was cream with a large four poster bed inside with a pink flowery pattern on. There was nothing else in the room except a small chest of drawers, 'must be a guest bedroom' Harry thought.

He wondered as he walked to the next room why the house was so lavishly decorated, he knew from his vault that they could afford a place like this, but still, was it necessary for only three people? He then remembered what his mother had said, "Looks like no one else is joining us," perhaps there is others here. As he opened the next door his thoughts were confirmed.

The next room had a very familiar person to Harry inside, fast asleep. His insides lurched as he saw the sleeping form of his Godfather. He walked into the large room, which was decorated with multi coloured swirls, which kept moving like a rainbow ocean.

He had really wanted to speak to Sirius one last time, and now he had his chance to say sorry. He had felt responsible for his death and now was his chance to talk it over. Sure it wasn't perfect, Sirius may be different in this time, but he was presumably still Harry's Godfather and he wanted to know more about him and his parents… But as he reached out to shake Sirius awake, he found he did not have the heart to do it. He looked so peaceful sleeping. 'This is what he should have looked like,' he thought. Sirius looked almost completely different from the last time he had seen him. He was more like his former handsome self in Harry's photos.

Harry slowly turned around defeated, and jumped when he saw his mother in the doorway smiling at him. He wasn't ever sure he could get used to seeing her or his father.

"Come on darling, you can tell Padfoot about your Quidditch escapade in the morning." She said softly tossing her silky red hair over one shoulder. 

"You look tired, why don't you go to bed?" She asked.

 Harry smiled and followed her down the corridor. He hoped she would open his door for him otherwise he would look really stupid, when he didn't know which room was his.

Sure enough just two doors down on the left was Harry's room, and he didn't need Lily to open the door for him. He already knew it was his by the sign on the door, "Griffindor's only." Harry's room was no cupboard under the stairs. It was extravagant. At first he thought he thought he had stepped into a large aquarium. Then he realised that the walls were made of glass and the fish were swimming behind the glass. The water lit at the top and bottom by multi coloured lights. Inside were fish, not any normal fish the most extravagant creatures he could imagine. They ranged from tiny stripes of light which swam too fast to work out what they were, to a large blue squid with red tips to its tentacles. (Yet another reminder of Hogwarts. He vaguely wondered if this was in fact Dumbledore's house.) There was also a pretty shoal of what looked like Chinese fighting fish swimming in unison. He looked at the ceiling and floor which also were part of the aquarium. There were no lights in the room but the lights in the tanks cast an eerie multi coloured glow over the room. His bed was flat and low on the floor it had 'The streamline seekers' which was apparently his Quidditch team, was splashed over his bed covers. The floor of the aquarium had some schoolbooks scattered across it.

He turned back to his mother and said goodnight she smiled and said, "there's something different about you." Harry tried to act surprised that he seemed different to his mother.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Harry briefly pondered telling everything to his mother, but there was no point. She would probably think he was mad. Also he would have to go back home soon so what would be the point in causing a fuss?

"Not that I can think of." Harry smiled feebly back, as Lily left the room. The thought of going back to his rightful time had stirred an odd emotion inside of him. He knew he had to. As he couldn't just live in another time forever, it would be just running away from his problems. In fact now he thought about it rationally it was a bad idea coming here in the first place. It was bound to upset him, knowing what things could have been like.

'Maybe I should just go back now,' he thought. 'Before it gets too hard.'

He sunk down onto his bed. As he reached in his pocket and pulled out the stone, he remembered that he had not intended to come here in the first place. It felt like he had been forced somehow. He screwed his eyes up in concentration. It all seemed like a distant memory now, to his horror he realised he was slowly forgetting things about his other life. He stared at the stone. It looked different, he remembered there being a glowing pinpoint of light, in the middle of the black stone. Which grew brighter when he touched it. But there was no light. Did this mean he could not get home?

Feeling slightly panicked he decided that he must try to go home now, or else he could be stuck here. Which while it seemed great, he knew he did not belong here. He did not know these people, without Voldemort they could have grown to be completely different people. So pushing aside a horrible aching feeling in his chest. He looked deep into the stone willing it to come alight; he then closed his eyes and said, "I wish to return to my rightful time and space."

After a moment he did not feel any change. He slowly opened one eye…nothing had happened. He was still in his beautiful aquarium room. He then looked at the stone; it remained the same as before, black.

'Why am I stuck here?' he thought 'what's keeping me here?'

A/N reviews…

tessa() : Nah, the plot revolves around his being in this other life so he's not going anywhere for the moment.

Gilthas : (hail all mighty one!!!) Yes your right it does leave it open for lots of possibilities, almost too open. I don't want to ruin 'Potter kingdom' so I don't think I will change too much. It can be overdone. Thanks for being my muse as well as your own! *Considers the uses of an anti-slash demon and Swiss cheese…(that would make one hell of a sandwich)*

acsbabyangelgirl : Thanks, hoped you enjoyed this one too.

szelij() : Thanks and huh?

Laura : Thank you sorry this wasn't out very fast.

Silvercrystal77 : Thanks from now on I'm gonna try hard to get a chapter out a week. Don't hold me to that though!

Also a big thank you to all who reviewed chapter one.

Please help me to write faster by inspiring me with your reviews   "______"


	4. Trust in me

A/N Hey I don't quite know how but somehow I have managed to do this chapter in a few days. Due to the quick typing I probably have a good few typos but I find it better just to get the chapters up rather than to agonise over them for ages. Also I would like to report a mistake as a very clever reviewer pointed out, Harry just turned 16 not 17! I thought I wrote 16 but my sieve like brain must have not seen the mistake!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summery: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter four**

**Trust in me**

Harry awoke abruptly the next morning with a heavy lump jumping directly onto his stomach. He sat up and blearily made out a large black shape sitting on his stomach.

He grabbed his glasses, which were on a side table. When he put them on he got the shock of his life. He was in the aquarium room and his dead Godfather in his Animagus form was sitting a foot from his face.

 In a 'whoosh' everything from the night before came back to him. He put his head in his hands "oh God," he said.

There was a faint 'pop' and Sirius said "Hey you don't look so great first thing either."

Harry looked up at him sadly.

"Hey are you ok mate?" Sirius looked so different to Harry. The time in Azkaban must have really taken its toll on him in the other world. He now looked so youthful and happy. Harry didn't want to tell him about his predicament, but the trouble was he had to tell someone.

"I'm fine, just hungry" he lied watching the squid floating past Sirius' head on the wall opposite.

"Great, me too, race you to the dining room." He said excitedly and jumped off the bed transformed into Padfoot and skidded out of the room.

Harry smiled and followed him out of the room. He nearly got lost on the way down, so by the time he reached the large banqueting hall he ate in last night.

Sirius was already tucking into a ridiculous amount of bacon sausages and various other fried food. He noticed no one else was at the large table.

"Hey, so you finally caught up, honestly I thought birds were supposed to be faster than dogs," Sirius grinned.

"Erm, still sleepy I suppose..." Harry trailed off not really knowing how to answer a question he didn't even understand.

"So," he said changing the subject "Where's Mum and Dad?"

"Work, you know that. You really must be tired," Sirius laughed at Harry who was buttering his toast.

"Right yeah sorry work." Harry was getting irritated that he could not even have a normal conversation with Sirius. He needed to talk to someone about the stone. "Erm I need to see Dumbledore quite urgently, is there any way you can get him to pop in at some point today." Harry said in between mouthfuls of toast.

"Harry what's wrong with you? I told you a few days ago the minister would be going to France to make an important speech on goblin peace," Sirius sprayed.

"Minister! Since when?! Dumbledore would never…but why?" Harry chocked on his toast and pushed the plate away. He just couldn't comprehend this. Why would Dumbledore be minister in this time? He knew he had been offered the job before Fudge, perhaps with no Voldemort around he felt that the children at Hogwarts did not need him as much.

Sirius now looked alarmed, he forcefully put his fork down. Slowly rose to his feet and pulled out his wand.

"You haven't a clue about anything you should…who are you? And what have you done to my Godson?"

Harry couldn't help laughing,

 "You sick-"

 "No, sorry its just that's a line Muggles say if someone acts oddly," Harry interrupted.

"Well you are acting oddly- how do you know what Muggles say?" Sirius kept his wand pointed at Harry.

"Oh, for goodness sake, I suppose I'd better tell you the truth," Harry realised with every word he said he just sounded less and less like he really was Harry. So before Sirius did something rash. He decided to just admit the truth; after all he needed to tell someone.

"Too right you better, where's my godson? If you've harmed a single hair on his head then I swear I'll-"

"Look its ok you can put your wand away." At Sirius' hesitance he said, "look I haven't got my wand I'm unarmed" he held his hands up.

"Fine, but you better tell me the truth." 

"I will, Anyway I am Harry potter. You can use a truth potion if you want.

"But-"

"Let me finish, just not the Harry potter you know." Harry went on to explain in detail who he was and how he got there. By the end Sirius was looking at Harry incredulously.

Finally he said, "So you just switched dimensions, so that's why you've been acting oddly! Well I'm glad that's cleared up. For one second back there I thought you might lie, but no, travelling to a parallel universe is _completely _believable. In fact do you mind if I go and travel to another universe where I'm in prison?!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Sirius," Harry was getting irritated.

"No, that's enough," Sirius pulled out his wand "I gave you the decency to listen to your lies but you could at least have gone to the trouble to think up a feasible story!"

As a curse was on the tip of Sirius' tongue Harry shouted, "Stop"

"Look what can I do to prove to you I'm Harry?" I'll do anything," Harry pleaded this was really the last thing he needed.

Sirius looked shaken for a moment. "Well I guess I should give you the benefit of the doubt. I could ask you a question only Harry would know. Can you tell me what would wipe clean a certain piece of special parchment, created by four special people?"

Harry racked his mind. His other life seemed clearer this morning. So it wasn't particularly hard question.

"Mischief managed, created by you, Dad, Remus and Peter." Harry thought the urge to say traitor instead of Peter, he hadn't told Sirius much about his other life. Just that there was an evil wizard who wanted him dead, and right now he did not feel he was in a position to ask questions.

"Oh," Sirius looked taken aback. "Who cursed you on your first day at Hogwarts?"

"How am I supposed to know? No one in my other life," Harry felt annoyed Sirius will never believe him now.

"Oh right, well I can't think of anything you and me would both only know if you really are from another universe."

"I know," said Harry suddenly, "Give me your wand."

"No way you really think I'm that stupid?"

"My Patronus is a stag, I was going to conjure one up to prove it really is me."

"Oh well ok but I'm watching you" Sirius said suspiciously.

Harry snorted, 'that will do you good if I really am evil,' he thought as Sirius handed over his wand.

He conjured one up on the third attempt. (He found it quite difficult using another's wand.)****

"Wow that's James!" Sirius exclaimed as he saw the stag charge around the large wooden table

"Ok, well I guess that's going to have to be enough for now. I don't think I have any choice at the moment but to believe your story." He said with a sigh as Harry handed back his wand. "And I thought it was going to be a day of fun and Quidditch." Though Sirius' face did not quite match his words he looked in awe at Harry. Harry supposed it wasn't every day another version of your Godson wonders in from another plane of existence.

Harry grinned "hey, I can have fun too, and just because I'm from a nasty world doesn't mean I can't play Quidditch."

Sirius smiled back "perhaps tomorrow, first we need to have a chat."

"We are aren't we?" Harry said as a House elf took his plate and disappeared.

"No I mean seriously."

"Wow" Harry said, "You are totally different to my Sirius."

"In what way?" Sirius allowed himself to be sidetracked.

"Well he loved joking around and he really loved danger." Harry thought painfully back to his godfather, though the pain felt less with Sirius in front of him.

"You just described me," Sirius said indignantly.

"No, you want to talk seriously, he wasn't terribly good at that,"

"I haven't told you what I want to talk about, it might be funny dangerous…" Sirius trailed off realising he was sounding pathetic.

"Right…"

"Well anyway we'll need to of course talk to Dumbledore but firstly I need to fill you in on the details, because I'm guessing from what little you've said you have no idea what's going on."

"Err, well, there's an Order of the Phoenix…I think," Harry realised he knew very little.

"Yes, there is. Do you know what its for?" Harry shock his head, "its Dumbledore's organisation of wizards who which to protect the Wizarding community against Feverius and the shadows, its kept a bit hush, hush so as not to alarm the public too much. In the past people have worked themselves into a real frenzy."

"Sorry, but what is Feverius?" Harry said confused.

"Feverius, You haven't heard of it? It's an illness created by 'the shadows', which spreads very quickly. Nasty virus, the shadows created it and there's lots of different strains which are all extremely contagious. We are constantly working round the clock to produce anti-dotes but all these different strains keep popping up. Your mother is wonderful, she's working on a universal cure for all forms of the virus. You dad is great at fighting the bad guys. In fact there is not that many left now, the only power they have over us now is the virus. I've been working with Dumbledore to find out where their laboratory is, that's where they are developing Feverius."

"Oh, not good, I'm surprised it's not in our world we seem to have the worst luck. I'm glad you are telling me all this, in my world they won't tell me much." Harry remembered Sirius sticking up for him in his other life wanting him to know what was going on. "So anyway what are the shadows?" 

"Oh just a really evil group of wizards who use dark arts on just about everyone they meet." Sirius said in a mock light tone. "I bet there's nothing a fraction as bad as the shadows in your world." Sirius said puffing his chest out like they were all terribly brave to live in a world, which could harbour such evil.

"Really? They sound just like Death Eaters though." Harry said shivering at the thought of their last meeting.

"Death what?" Harry went on to explain to Sirius what death eaters were and about their master, Voldemort.

Sirius looked quite put out by the end. "Ah so maybe you do have a good idea of what 'the shadows' are like."

"Unfortunately, I think I have an exceptionally good idea of the pain and misery such people can bring," Harry said bitterly.

"You sound so grown up, Harry." He looked at Harry as if it was something to be proud of.

He suddenly felt angry, "well when you have no parents and an evil powerful wizard wants you dead your kind of forced into growing up fast, but it doesn't necessarily make it good."

Sirius looked positively shocked, "no parents…" he mumbled weakly.

Ah, he had not quite meant to say that.

He tried to explain but Sirius put his hand up, "I really don't want to know just now Harry."

"All I want to know Harry, and I regret I should have asked you this first, is why are you here, do you know?" but as he said this there was an exceptional sadness stirring deep in his brown eyes. It forcefully reminded him of the other Sirius who had lost so much.

Harry remained silent for a moment before pulling the stone out of his pocket, and laying it gingerly on the large table.

"This is it…" he went on to explain about the 'what if' stone, by the end Sirius was looking pretty worried.

"…And you say you have no idea who sent it to you? Harry that was extremely dangerous, what were you thinking?" Sirius asked.

"Well it's not like I exactly planned on coming here," Harry started angrily. He knew Sirius was simply overprotective but he didn't need reminding. But to Harry's surprise Sirius did not look in the least bit angry in fact he had a silly grin on his face.

"What…" Harry trailed off as Sirius started to laugh.

"Sorry its just you remind me so much of me and James at your age," he let out another bark of laughter. "The things we used to get up to…"

"So your not mad?"

"Me, nah but you should have taken me…I mean the other me!" Sirius smiled.

"Right," Harry did not meet Sirius' eye as he said, "I think you were a little tied up."

"Well anyway," Sirius said not picking up on Harry's odd reaction. "I've been thinking what happened to the other Harry when you came along?"

"That" said a new familiar voice from across the room, "is what I would like to know." Albus Dumbledore minister of magic stood by the fireplace looking directly at Harry.

A/N reviews…

Siripiritus : it's a bit pointless saying this now but yes people will find out about Harry being from another world!

Gilthas : LOL patience is a virtue I have wrestled with from may years (it's a tiring and sweaty business) anyway you will not find out why Harry cannot go back till a chapter or so. I have it planned though…I think! Oh and I have an interesting idea about time in this time and theirs. I may change my mind though. I'm glad I managed not to be cryptic, coz that would be really confusing!

Silvercrystal77 : yep people find out. He becomes quite the centre of attention. Next chapter you find out more about what happened to the other Harry…or if anything did.

A/N wow didn't I get that up fast? Much faster than expected especially when it's bigger than the last two put together! Because of all the effort I put into getting this up fast I expect lots of reviews!!! Predictions and suggestions are, as always, welcome.


	5. Tell me the truth

A/N : Hey, I've spent ages on this chapter, because I'm introducing a new idea I've had which I think should work well, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summery: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What If**

**Chapter five**

**Tell me the truth**

"Headmaster," Harry ground out, he did not smile. He felt the familiar burn of suppressed rage as he saw the man who kept the truth from him for so long in the other world.

"Headmaster," Dumbledore said frowning, "I'm afraid not, He walked towards Sirius. He looked slightly different from the other world, less exhausted. He somehow looked younger, healthier. He still had his hair and beard long but he was wearing plain black velvet robes, which seemed to be too boring for the eccentric man.

"Oh, yes of course Minister," Harry said without feeling. He mentally kicked himself; he knew that he was the Minister.

"Albus, how much did you hear?" Sirius looked alarmed.

"Enough to be concerned." Albus said calmly.

"Why are you back so early? Not that I'm not relived," Sirius asked looking puzzled.

"I took one glance at my pocket watch and realised that I should come back early. Also James was so kind to inform me of Harry's strange behaviour last night."

"Early but your talk about goblins…wait! Your pocket watch…that means…"

"Yes, it seems Harry is in trouble, or he is causing it, I'm not yet sure."

"Hey I'm Harry remember! You should be telling me what's going on. What strange behaviour? And why would I be causing trouble?" Harry interrupted their conversation angrily he deserved to know what was going on! Though he had not quite understood that they were discussing the fate of a different Harry.

"Harry…you seem to be somewhat significantly different from how the other 'you' would normally act," Dumbledore tried to make Harry understand. At this Sirius shifted around uncomfortably.

"What was I like?" Harry was aware he was on the edge of his seat, listening raptly, he wanted an answer.

Dumbledore put his hand up before Sirius could speak "Now's not the time, Harry, do you think you can do us a favour? If you do, you can have my promise that I will tell you all you wish to know."

Harry nodded annoyed that his questions were not being answered.

"Good, can you drink Veritaserum for us?

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Harry felt irritated and was past being polite, he felt he was being treated the same as in his other world. (Act now, tell Harry later.).

"Harry, I did not hear your full conversation with Sirius and I need lots of clear honest answers right away, it would be easier if you drunk the truth potion. I'm sorry to put you through this but I think it would be for the best."

"Well, how can I trust you? You might be evil in this life," he suddenly felt like he didn't want to trust anyone.

"He's got a point, you are rather clever Harry," Sirius grinned.

"Thanks, I think." 

"There's not a lot that I can really do to persuade you at the moment, you are just going to have to trust me and I promise I will fill you in on all the details later," Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling, somehow this only served to annoy Harry even more.

"I don't suppose I have much choice then do I?" Harry snapped.

"Could you please summon Severus" Dumbledore then said to Sirius.

"Why? He teaches Defence," Sirius asked without a trace of the annoyance Harry expected on his face at Snape's name.

"He what?!" Harry said loudly yet remained ignored, he could not believe Dumbledore gave Snape the job of Defence against the dark arts in this world…but he then reminded himself that it would not be Dumbledore's job as Minister to appoint teachers. Perhaps Snape would be trustworthier in this world without death eaters and Voldemort.

"I am more than aware of this Sirius, but he carries a vial around with him just in case…" there was something disapproving about Dumbledore voice which said that perhaps he was not terribly happy about Snape being in this job.

Sirius rolled his eyes and left the room and went through the door, which James kept going through last night at dinner.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and said "So why on earth did you decide to become the minister?" his curiosity had got the better of him, he knew he should not be angry at this Dumbledore as he was obviously not the same man as the one he was angry with. But he could not quite keep the cold edge out of his voice.

Dumbledore smiled despite the tone of Harry's voice. "I guess there's more to gain here by being the Minister. Plus you have others whom can look after you at school; you don't need me looking over you as well.

"Are we…friends in this time? Harry asked tentatively hoping to find out more about his other self.

The minister looked rather sad as he answered. "You're a good person Harry I can sense that, but I think you are hoping too hard for the answers you won't get."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are we enemy's?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the Minister of magic.

"Not exactly, Harry for reasons I cannot even begin to imagine. I think the only real enemy you ever had here was yourself."

Whatever Harry had been expecting it was not this. He was about to ask Dumbledore to explain further what he meant when he heard loud raised voices coming from the room Sirius had entered.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Severus Snape and Sirius. "Black have you completely lost your mind?! Albus please talk sense into this man." Severus spat angrily.

Harry sighed, some things never change. It seemed his Godfather and potions teacher were doomed to hating each other no matter what timeline they were in.

"I'm afraid I cannot help until you explain your self." Dumbledore looked slightly amused.

"Madam Pomfrey stated clearly Albus, that under no condition was Sirius to leave his bed until he had fully recovered. He is a danger to himself."

It took a few moments for Snape's words to sink in. It seemed that Snape was almost concerned for his godfather's well being. Sure he still looked and acted pretty much the same, but there seemed to be less hostility between them even though they were arguing.

"Sirius I agree with Severus you should stay in bed until you are recovered, but we need you now, so would you be so kind as to send an owl to Lily and James, I think it would be better if they were not here, but were notified. Tell them only what they need to know, nothing more, they can hear the rest when they get back."

"Of course" 

"Oh and take it easy Sirius," Dumbledore said as Sirius limped off, Harry had not noticed this before, and wondered how he had managed to run down the stairs this morning. He hoped it had not made him worse.

Harry looked back around to where Snape and Dumbledore were talking in low voices, he did not feel he had the energy to ask what they were talking about, he would just get a cryptic reply again.

After a moment Snape walked over to Harry and said, "So Potter, you think you are from another world do you? Well if you are a shred nicer in that world than you are in this, then I daresay it will be an improvement." Harry bit his tongue and there he was thinking Snape could be nicer in this world…

Severus waved his wand and lots of ropes flew out of the end and tied him tightly to his chair. Sirius then returned to the room and Harry noticed his limping was slightly worse; he then sat down the other side of him.

Snape then took a thin vial out of his pocket and poured the entire bottle of Veritaserum down Harry's throat. It burned his throat like he had swallowed fire. He squirmed uncomfortably for a few moments before feeling his whole body go completely stiff like a board. 

The three then went on to question him, as each question came he felt he would not be able to move his mouth, but it moved as if on its own accord. He felt completely detached from his mouth and mind, almost like he was merely a spectator in his own body. His voice seemed void of any sort of an accent, cold and flat, he spoke an a dreary monotone. 

The questions asked were unpleasant questions like 'What is your life like?' And 'what's your worst memory?' once Snape finally gave him the anti-dote potion he felt completely exhausted.

"Okay" Harry's voice was croaky with all the talking he had been doing while under the truth serum. "Now its my turn to ask the questions," Snape waved his wand and the ropes dissolved into thin air.

"Very well Harry, go ahead, you had my promise and I will try to answer every question to the best of my ability with the help of these two." Dumbledore said while his quill was still scribbling Harry's answers down of its own accord.

"Okay then, Harry cleared his throat aware they were all staring at him, Snape with a smirk on his face. "I want to know exactly what I am like."

For a short while no one replied, and to Harry's surprise it was Snape who answered first.

"Potter, while sometimes you can be almost bearable, I think I speak for everyone when I say most of the time you are down right sadistic."

The words hung in the air for a moment before Harry turned to Sirius. "Am I really that bad? 

Sirius grimaced "Sorry mate, your just…evil" he finished lamely seeing the angry look on Harry's face he said "not all the time though, occasionally you can be quite nice, like this morning I thought you were having a good day, until I realised you, weren't you…sorry I'm still trying to get my head round it. He looked really sad for a moment. Having no parents must have been horrible, I don't know how you turned out so well and our Harry so badly." 

Harry then asked "and where is he now…"

Dumbledore answered this time "It is my theory that because you are him, or at least you are in his body, in his world. That he is you, in your body, in your world…" 

A/N : Now to Reviews sorry if I miss you out, I'm in a bit of a hurry!

Giltheas : very good question. Personally I believe for this story that JK's reality happened because it was fate (cruel, cruel fate never works in anyone's favour…if only I could manipulate it…) anyway but someone decided it would be a good idea to change fate and throw Harry into another reality with no foreseeable way of escaping. (wow I made that one kinda obvious) Yes I agree its better for characters not to be too accepting of these stupid situations us writes force them into, it think I would be suspicious too. Ahh I've wasted loads of time writing this! I'm going to be late!

Silvercrystal77 : good an impatient reader is a faithful one! I could answer your question, but I this chapter just did…so yeah keep reviewing! 

A/N : next chapter you get to find out what nasty Harry's up to, in the 'real' world. Ohh lots of confusion all around! Review please!


	6. Unexpected reactions

**A/N** : This Chapter is in JK's universe but with the Harry from the universe created by the 'what if' stone, and in his POV. In other words nice Harry's world and Nasty Harry. Hope I'm not confusing anyone! Anyway the reviews are at the top this time for absolutely no reason at all!

Angel-liam : Thank you, I love to be unique, and though there are many time changing fics around I'm glad I managed to keep mine a bit different. Yes this chapter is written from the other Harry's POV.

Deranged black kitten of doom : Cool name…Thanks loads, hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think.

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana : Lol yes he is.

Silvercrystal77 : yes it is a new twist, and that will come into play a little later. Voldie and Harry interesting and fatal. Who's the headmaster? Now that would be telling! Feel free to guess though.

BabyBlu4 : Sirius is not in any immediate danger no. No Snape and Sirius are not exactly friends, they've just had a lot longer to learn to put up with each other than in the other world. (Remember Sirius has not been to prison in this world.) You're about to see what the other Harry's up to. Yes Dumbledore is the minister. Is peter good in this world? Unfortunately no, I considered letting him be good, but it fits better if he's not. You'll find out what he did soon enough. Its ok I like being asked questions!

Siripiritus : Glad you found that funny! I thought it got the point across! Yes, get ready to be entertained (or utterly bored!) anyway nasty Harry coming up! Yay!

Gilthas : Hows 'BtBT' sequel coming along??? I'm desperate for another fix of that fic! You'll find out soon why Harry's being dark and evil. No Sirius has not got Feverius. Sirius and Severus have a sort of mutual understanding, they know after all the years that neither are evil yet they will never be buddies. (Or anything else, agreed that's sick!) Yes I enjoyed writing Evil Harry and evil Snape talking, te he he I don't know who hates who most! (Best not to invite them both to a birthday party, might spoil the special day, not to mention the tears…) You sound like me asking for posing tomorrow!

Darkmoon Fleur : thanks, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter six**

**Unexpected reactions**

Harry looked around himself, 'where the hell am I?' He thought 'where's my broom?' He had been roped into playing Quidditch with his insufferable father; he had put a weak memory charm on them both so that they forgot it was his birthday, if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was birthdays. But then everything had started to move very fast like he was travelling through space, and he landed here.

He was in a small room filled with old broken Muggle toys, then he noticed something familiar, spell books, his wand and an owl cage, the owl wasn't here, but it was never-the-less a form of Wizarding communication which meant despite first appearances there was magical activity here.

He then realised for the first time that he was actually holding something, he looked at it, it was a black shiny stone. Perhaps it was a Portkey he thought. He wondered what kind of idiot brought him here. 'They'll be sorry, he thought with a smirk 'they always were in the end.' He put it into his pocket, and pulled out his wand.

He then looked at his clothing, 'what am I wearing?' it looked like Muggle clothing, "I'll have to do something about this" he muttered and waved his wand and found himself wearing plain black robes.

He walked around the room to try and figure out where he was, and who's room this belonged to. Obviously it was not someone with many sickles. He picked up a letter on the side; it was addressed to him, dated from a few days ago.

_Dear Harry,_

_                How are you? Hope you're coping ok. I have not got my O.W.L.s yet, I'm getting nervous, aren't you? I cannot tell you what's going on at the moment, sorry. But we'll meeting **soon** and I can tell you all then. Hang in there._

_Love Hermione_

He stared at the parchment in shock, 'who the hell is Hermione? And why was she writing to me?' he thought. It was obviously some kind of mistake; the owl must have brought the letter to the wrong Harry. Still, how did she know he would be receiving his O.W.L.s? Perhaps she was just a fan of his; after all he had survived Feverius. He shuddered at the memory and forced himself to forget.

He then bent down and picked up a Transfiguration textbook he opened up the front cover and inside was **_Harry James Potter_** shining in black smudged ink. The weird thing was this was not his book, his book he forgot to put his name in and he had a slightly different edition, the cover was blue not green.

Harry was now really annoyed this was quite obviously a trap, someone was trying to confuse him. He twirled his wand between his fingers, Dad always told him not to in case he blew a finger off. Well, he was not here now and he could do whatever he wanted. With that he set off out of the room and down the stairs. As he walked there was a presence about Harry, one which could put fear into someone for absolutely no reason. Every footfall had a dangerous echo to it. Every movement was calculating. His face conveyed little emotion. Harry potter was pissed off.

Then in the hallway he came face to face with a large red looking man.

Harry looked curiously at the man, though large he did not seem much of an opponent. A good strong hex would probably do the trick. Unconsciously he spun his wand around his fingers again, and gave the man a creepy lopsided grin. Before he could say anything Vernon Dursley spotted his wand.

"What on earth do you think you're doing with that thing boy?" Vernon said heatedly.

"I'm considering what kind of curse would be powerful enough to have effect on something the size of you," Harry said smirking.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Now me, Petunia and Dudley have been extremely patient with you this summer, just to have you throw it back in out faces you ungrateful little scumbag," Vernon had managed to turn increasingly redder during saying this which seemed to amuse dark Harry.

"What are you talking about? I think someone's been under _crucio_ for a bit too long." Harry said coldly. He waved his wand and as Vernon hit the floor he said in a low dangerous voice, "Never call me a rat." He stepped over the large man and walked into the living room. From there he could still hear the man shouting various things about being locked in a cupboard, in the end he walked back in the hall and aimed a spell at him and his mouth sealed itself up.

With a swish he waked back in to the living room "Defiantly Muggles," he muttered prodding a large photo of the man and his family with his wand, which remained still.

"Hang on," he said while looking at the photo, which had the Dursleys family photo engraved on the sliver frame. "What did he say there names were?" he muttered to himself.

He walked back into the hallway where the red man was still lying. Harry waved his wand and muttered a spell and the man's mouth came unstuck. 

"-Just you wait I'll make you get rid of that sodding bird, you'll never-" Apparently Vernon had continued to shout at him, even when he could not speak.

"Excuse me," Harry pointed his wand at him again and the man fell silent but was still very red. "I simply want to know what your all your names are again and I'll take this curse off you." Harry said in mock politeness.

With what looked like great effort he said "You know our names, have you gone even more insane?"

"Quite probably…wait is that's even possible? Well anyway, please answer the question." 

"Vernon, petunia and Dudley Dursley," the man finally ground out

"Very good, now can you tie your own shoe laces?" Harry mocked, but the name Petunia Dursley had rang a bell.

At this point it Mr Dursley had gone so purple that Harry thought he might pop, "Okay not much longer now, one last question, Does Petunia have a sister? Named Lily?"

Harry watched the man become even angrier and a vein began to throb on the side of his head. Then he saw a tiny nod.

Harry gave the same creepy lopsided smile, which made Vernon shudder; he managed to look completely different from the other Harry. Despite (without his knowledge) he was in a different body. 

"Thank you Mr Dursley." He raised his wand then muttered a spell and once again the man's mouth sealed and he could not say anymore. Harry laughed mechanically and said, "what you really thought I would take the spell off you?

Harry stepped over him and opened a different door, which he found led to the kitchen and back door. Except in the kitchen there was someone waiting for him, or to be precise, a number of someone's.

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Dumbledore were gathered in the kitchen looking completely out of place in the sterile looking, Muggle house.

"Potter!" shouted Severus the moment he entered the room. "What on earth do you think you are doing? Casting spells out of school again!"

"Oh great, it's my bloody fan club." Harry said darkly, smirking.

"Do not flatter yourself, potter. We are simply here to clean up your mess of a life." Snape countered. But he and the occupants of the room were all looking slightly startled at Harry's appearance, though physically he was no different he radiated a dark aura. And looked like his patience was not to be tested. His face seemed void of the life, which usually was so prominent. He was also wearing black robes in summer. All of these things left the professors quite taken aback.

"Well perhaps you can tell me why the hell I'm in my Aunts house?" Harry snapped wondering why they looked so shocked. Also there was something different about each of them, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something wasn't quite right.

"If we were in school I would have removed all of your house points for your cheek." Harry stared at Snape what on earth was he talking about? 

Remus walked past Harry and into the hall. "God Harry, what have you done? Did you curse a Muggle?"

"He had it coming," Harry said, "Anyway, it'll wear off in about an hour…"

"What?" he snapped when they were all looking at him incredulously.

"I would think after nearly being expelled last year you would be more sensible." Remus said.

Harry was about to say he had nearly been expelled many times when Snape rounded on him.

"Look Potter, I don't care if you are upset about Black, its just plain stupid cursing Muggles, bringing unnecessary attention onto yourself, you selfish-"

"-For one thing you do not have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do, and for another what are you going on about Black for? I know he's injured but father told me he'll be better soon. And thirdly I don't give a damn! Not about any of you or my parents or anyone! I do what I want, when I want! We had an agreement remember? You would leave me alone if I took my potions daily." Harry cut over Snape.

A deathly silence met his outburst.

"Harry are you ill?" Dumbledore asked looking concerned and shocked, Harry had been extremely angry and upset at the end of the school year, but he never thought Harry capable of saying such things.

"No dammit I do have a bit of a headache…" He reached up to touch his head, and felt a lightning bolt scar oh his forehead. "Ahhh," he shouted as the scar gave a sharp twinge of pain. He looked up and saw through his hazed vision Remus step forwards,

"What's wrong?" Remus said in a distant voice.

 "Why do I have a scar? And why is it killing me?" Harry growled, before the world turned black.

**A/N** : Ohh isn't Harry a nice young fellow in this world?! The reasons for his adorable behaviour shall probably be in the next chapter. And don't worry there is a reason he's not terribly nice. He's not just randomly evil, because in a world where his parents and Sirius are alive you would think he would be normal…but fate (or me) has it in for the poor bloke. Next chappie will probably be with normal Harry in the other universe. Anyway, Review please!


	7. The boy who cried Wolf

**A/N** : I've spent ages writing this so its way longer than usual, though it has pretty much no action in it, its all dialogue. Sorry if this annoys you but stuff will happen soon! Also there are many questions answered in this chapter. Next chapter should be interesting; we're back with Mr evil Potter!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter seven**

**The boy who cried wolf**

"So let me get this straight. There is an evil version of me in my body, living my life, in his own evil way…" Harry said, running a hand through his unruly hair making it stick up even more.

"Yep, that's about it," Sirius said helpfully.

"No that's not it, Black," Snape stepped forwards. Behind his back Sirius pulled a silly face.

"Harry took potions everyday to…calm him down, make him less of a violent person. Oh and I saw that Black."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "so if he were to go without these potions. He would become-"

"-A maniac." Sirius piped up.

"You are not helping, Sirius." Dumbledore said seeing Harry's worried glance. "Harry we have managed to deal with him when he is at his worse, I'm sure your 'Order of the Phoenix' will cope with this sufficiently."

"I'm not so sure, with Voldemort on the rampage. The order is probably really busy."

"What concerns me more minister, is what if he joins this 'Voldemort'?" Snape said.

"He can't be that bad," Harry stated.

"I wouldn't anything past him," Dumbledore replied.

"Merlin, imagine being born like that, how did you and my parents cope with him all these years?" Harry directed his question to his Godfather.

"You didn't tell him, Sirius?" Dumbledore said.

"Well I was getting around to it! There was a lot to say…" Sirius trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Right, I'll tell him then, Harry was never born evil," Severus told Harry. "He was an ordinary child, he was a bit spoilt but-"

"-Don't listen to him Harry, you were- I mean he was-, kind, smart and funny. Just like parents."

"So what went wrong?" Harry started to wonder if he really wanted to know the answer to this question.

"About three years ago, when he had just started third year, Harry somehow contracted Feverius."

"So why didn't he die? I thought no one survived if they caught it." 

"Well no one has, apart from you." Snape looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted, but said nothing.

"What is it with me and surviving things? I survived the killing curse in my other life now a terminal illness in this one." Harry couldn't see why this should make him a horrible person in this world, though.

"Isn't that a good thing? I would love to be invincible, especially around the full moon." Sirius said, before Harry had a chance to ask what he meant, Snape started talking again.

"Anyway, Mr potter as I was saying, you contracted Feverius but no one knew of course. Because for some reason in the early stages you were able to fight it and felt nothing apart from a headache and a cold, I think he said." He paused looking unsure as to whether to continue, or not. He then started to speak again anyway.

"You see the main problem is how contagious Feverius is. It can be caught by being in the same room. I believe you must be within a few meters for it to have a chance of the other person catching it. So because Harry was at school at the time, he passed it on to nearly all his friends. Everyone he came into contact with in that day died the next day. It was too much for Harry, I think the fact that he lived just made the situation even worse. He felt he did not deserve to be alive when so many died because of him. No one really knows why he reacted the way he did, but different people react in different ways. Its his form of escapism." Sirius was looking rather nervously at Harry as though he expected him to blow up. 

Harry did not know what to think, he felt sick at the thought of being responsible for all those deaths. 'He probably killed Ron and Hermione' he thought with a wave of nausea. But he controlled himself; he reminded himself that none of this was real in his world. Dumbledore was surveying him with interest, and with a nod Snape continued.

"We've tried lots of different types of treatment and nothing really worked, Lily and James have really been through a lot. It nearly broke Lily's heart putting him through lots of treatments, like experimental potions with lots of side effects. Eventually we perfected a potion which calmed him down a bit, but he had to take it everyday or he would get progressively worse."

"God, was he really that bad?" Harry spoke for the first time since being told what happened. Sirius flinched at his words.

"At first, he was violent and angry, he tried very hard to hurt everyone and himself. In the end through treatment he became a bit of an emotionless, cold hearted, person. Though occasionally he has good days, where he is almost near normal. The problem is they are rare and only happen if he has been taking his medication for a long time without any skipped days."

All this was horrible, he never thought there could be a reality worse than his, but this proved him wrong. "Can he ever return to normal, eventually?"

"Were not sure, but we are not giving up hope," Sirius said, he had a far away, tried look about him as he said this.

"These three years must have been a nightmare, how did you all cope?" Harry repeated his earlier question.

"Me and Remus help as much as we can, and of course living in the Order Headquarters means we are surrounded by helpful professionals most of the time, they help out loads. But Lily and James have probably suffered the most, there's a limit to how much Remus and me can do, due to that time of the month. It takes its toll on us grown ups more than it ever did on him."

Harry nodded, but he was unsure of what he meant. Then Sirius' words sunk in. "What do you mean, me and Remus, that time of the month?"

Sirius looked shocked and looked around at Severus and Albus.

Dumbledore who had said relatively little during the conversation spoke. "Harry you have Werewolves in your world do you not?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly "Remus is one in my world."

"Oh right he is here too. You see there was an incident five years ago and…well Remus bit you-I mean the other you and me."

"We're Werewolves," he said aloud to try and make it sink in. but the words sounded hollow and meaningless. His head was spinning with all this information. "How?"

"Oh, well Moony used to live here at the Order HQ and when he transformed he was locked in his room, which usually was fine because he took his Wolfbane potion. But somehow, we think it was one of 'the Shadows.' They managed to replace Remus' Wolfbane potion with something, which made him more aggressive. So when the full moon came he broke the door down, bit you first, then I came in your room to try and save you and he bit me. Lucky there was a Order meeting on downstairs otherwise he could have…" Sirius trailed off looking slightly pale. "Anyway, needless to say I forgave him, as awful as it was, it was in no way his fault. Though the other Harry forgave Remus, when he got to his third year he turned against him, well to be honest he turned against us all, but him in particular."

Harry felt the blood slowly drain from his face, through Sirius' description of that event, what worried him is how easily that could have happened when Remus was teaching at Hogwarts.

"So lets update again. This other Harry is evil and cold hearted yet getting worse by the minute, because he has no potions to control him. He's also a werewolf and now he's in my world, where hes regarded as a hero. There's also this super evil villain who wants him dead. The only person he really can rely on is Remus whom he hates. And did I mention that his parents and Sirius are dead in that world?" Harry was shocked at his own sharp tone.

Everyone was looking quite taken aback by his sudden outburst; they were probably still expecting him to be evil, because he's in the other Harry's body.

"Am I the only one who sees a slight mishap here?! I need to go back, NOW!" Harry exclaimed just as Lily came stumbling out of the fireplace.

Harry visibly relaxed at the sight of his mother. "Who's leaving?" she said while elegantly brushing the soot off her purple dress robes.

"I am," Harry said angrily as his mother came over and gave him a big hug.

"Ohh, but we haven't got to know you yet. You see just like Harry before- before-," she looked around Dumbledore nodded. "Oh good you know, I wouldn't want to tell it again," she said looking rather sad.

"Lil' where's Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"He's on his way, he just thought he had a lead on a Shadow's hiding place."

"Right, did you tell him Sevvie's here?"

She laughed, "no but I'm sure he'll be delighted when he finds out."

"Do not call me that, wolf," Snape remarked at his nickname.

"Whatever Snapey" Sirius had a cheeky grin on his face as Snape rolled his eyes.

Harry was surprised a full argument didn't break out, he decided to ask a question he had been desperate to ask since he first saw them talking to each other. "Are you guys friends in this world?"

They both pulled odd faces at the same time, "With that? There are things more worthy of friendship stuck to the bottom of my shoe." Snape said a sour look on his face.

Harry expected this to anger his Godfather, instead he grinned. 

"Yeah and Snape's better friends with shampoo than he will ever be with me, and that's saying something!" He laughed.

"Please don't tell me we are in your world." Snape said with distaste.

Harry grinned, "I could be very cruel now couldn't I? No, in fact you hated each other more, if that's possible in my world."

"Wait, we never said anything about hate, Harry" Sirius said suddenly serious. (**A/N** yes I know, I know! I could make a joke out of it but it's been done too many times!)

"I do get irritated your defence against the dark arts professor at times, but after all these long years working together you have to move past hate," Sirius said truthfully.

"I do not pretend to never have hated your Godfather, but we've all calmed down from out school days, and try to, put up with each other as best possible," Snape said. "Even when one of us is clearly delusional."

"Right, so does that mean you don't hate me in this world?" Harry said thinking about the way Snape treated him in his world, he defiantly seemed nicer in this world. Perhaps his time as a Death Eater made him bitter.

"I find it hard to hate a Slytherin, believe me potter, but the other Harry has done many things which test me to my limits. But that was only after your third year, you were actually alright before." 

Harry's head was beginning to ache. "Slytherin…" 

"Oh" said lily who had her arm around his shoulders, and had been listening intently to their conversation. "That was only after your third year, you see there weren't that many students left in Griffindor after he caused an outbreak of Feverius. So Alberforth suggested that you change into another house. You chose Slytherin, you said you weren't worthy of the other houses."

"Oh, that was stupid of me. Hang on Alberforth…isn't that your brother, Sir?" Harry asked Albus Dumbledore

"Yes, he's only been there a few years. He's good at controlling Harry when he gets out of control. He took over the headmaster's position after Professor Moody."

"Wait Mad-eye-moody! Headmaster, really?" 

"Yeah, he wasn't headmaster for long, only a couple of years."

Harry laughed at the thought of Moody lecturing the school on constant vigilance. Then he thought about himself causing trouble for Moody. "Does Harry often get out of control?" He asked.

"Yes, it doesn't take much for him to loose his temper, especially when Draco Malfoy is near."

Despite himself Harry laughed, "Some things never change"

"Once he just looked at him and he slammed him into a wall and gave him a nose bleed which lasted half a day," Snape said looking annoyed at Harry.

"How was he not expelled?" Harry frowned.

"The truth is he's safest at school where he can be controlled and short of him killing someone we really have to keep him in school," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked disgusted, "so it doesn't matter if he just goes beating students up, as long as no one dies, then everything's fine!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Potter do you really think we would let that happen? The potions he takes are fairly good at controlling him he is well monitored. I doubt with all the spells on him that he could really do any sort of lasting damage on anyone," Snape snapped.

"These spells wouldn't happen to work across parallel universes would they?" Harry said, annoyed.

The silence he received confirmed his suspicions.

At this point James fell headfirst out of the fireplace, followed by Remus Lupin, Lily rushed to help them up Harry heard James mutter something about never liking Floo powder, he around at them all and said. "Wow, who died?"

"We did, apparently," Sirius said, a bitter tone to his voice.

Lots more explaining later and Remus, James and lily were all up-to-date on the Harry situation.

"I really hate to say this Harry, because you seem everything the other Harry was not, but I think you need to get back, before he does some serious damage to your life." James said taking in all the details of the new Harry.

"Yeah, though there's not much he can really do to ruin it even more," Harry smiled sadly.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Remus said not looking directly at him. He looked pretty much the same as in his other world, though if anything slightly older, 'I guess he aged with the guilt of hurting me and Sirius' he thought.

Harry pickled up the 'what if' stone and turned it around in the light. 

"The slight problem you see, with getting back, is erm-"

"You cannot." Dumbledore said simply, everyone turned to look at him.

"Harry is this true?" James said looking worried.

"Yeah, I tried last night, I think it might be broken."

"I will have to do some research on the subject, Harry, but I should expect it is a one way ticket, that stone," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Ah" despite the unpleasant situation, which must no doubt be mounting in his rightful world, Harry grinned at his parents. "Looks like I'm here for some time."

**A/N** : sorry you won't be able to find out whether he is here to stay till two chapters time as next chapter we will be back with evil Harry. Horrah!

Reviews…

BabyBlu4 : thanks, hope you enjoyed this one too.

Gilthas : who's Raistlin and Drizzt? Yes you will have to post more often. You are naughty, trying to get out of it by blaming English homework. Tut, tut. Not quite the reason Harry has to take the potions, but you're sort of on the right tracks! Anyway you've just found out what happened, so…yeah! I don't quite know how no respond to the rest of your review, because it confused me, there's no much Anime in England!!!

Angel-liam : well, I could answer your question, but I think this chapter covered it! I took a bit of a risk to do the opposite to what everyone expects, but I am not writing this story for others. I am writing it for me, and the ideas I would like to explore. (I don't want to sound egotistical!) but I just love the positive response to my ideas. Its quite fun being controversial. Thanks I try really, really hard to update quickly. I know how annoying it can be.

Siripiritus : Wow such enthusiasm! Thanks loads!

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana : nope, see he isn't randomly evil! I don't blame him I would be evil if I was him!

Darkmoon Fleur : Yeah, I'm actually rather fond of him, bless his evil cotton socks! I think, before he can consider joining Voldie (and I'm not saying he will) he has to understand who Voldemort is and why he's in a different world. It'll all become clear in the end…I hope!

Silver pup : thanks, I love to be unique.

Authoress : well you didn't have to wait long!!!

Thanks reviewers, please, review again and tell me what you think, and any thoughts of what's up to come. Thanks loads! Next chapter is with evil Harry, again, he's a little pissed off!


	8. Passive Aggressive

**A/N **: Sorry I missed an update last week. But I've had a bit of writers block :( I have also had lots of work to do so that didn't help. Your reviews did though; they really help when you lose faith in your story. Anyway this story as promised is in the normal universe, with 'evil' Harry. 

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter eight**

**Passive aggressive**

The three men who were all at one point professors reappeared in Dumbledore's office, except of course for Harry who was unconscious. Stunned by Snape at the Dursleys. 

After Harry's odd behaviour at the Dursleys both Dumbledore and Lupin agreed he should remain stunned until he got to the castle, and they found out what was going on. 

Dumbledore put the Portkey (a Muggle football) back on his desk and asked Remus to put Harry down. (He was holding him so they could all Portkey together)

"Of course, Albus do you think he is sick?"

"We shall find out, Remus."

"Enervate." 

Harry's eyes immediately snapped open, and with one swift movement he stood, wand poised, aimed for Snape.

"You dare to stun me, Snivellius."

Snape's face turned red with anger, "how dare you speak to me like that." Snape reached for his wand, but Dumbledore was faster. With a flash both wands soared through the air and the headmaster caught them.

"I will not allow either of you to duel, Harry, what has gotten into you? And Severus I expected more from you than to rise to the bait. I think you had better leave Severus, till I get things sorted here."

Snape nodded, took his wand off Albus and left without a second glance at Harry. When he left, Harry said.

"What's been shoved up his-"

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Remus wisely cut across Harry's sentence.

Harry turned his deadened eyes on Remus and smirked. "Like I want to kill you both for bringing me back to school, you know I loath this place, wolf," Harry said coldly.

Remus exchanged a look with Albus.

"Okay give me the news, and it better be good, you agreed not to interfere, and so far you dragged me away from a Quidditch match with _dearest _father and then to my long lost Aunts. Then I get this pain in my goddamn head, and then you stun me and bring me to school. Even the Minister needs to be more careful. Especially when you should be in France giving goblin peace talks." Harry's tone was condescending.

There stretched a long silence where Harry noticed several things, which were different about the office. In the corner sat the minister's phoenix, what was it doing here? The ex-headmasters portraits were slightly different. Before Harry could comment on these changes however Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, I think it would be for the best if we take you to see Madame Pomfrey." 

The-boy-who-lived narrowed his eyes at him. "You won't answer my questions then fine, but you will force me to take more bloody potions as well."

Harry reached his hand out and his wand, which was in Albus' hand, flew out and he caught it, spun on his heel and left the office. The doors automatically opened for him, slamming shut behind him.

As he glided down the empty hallways Harry fumed, what idiots. Did they really think they could treat him that way? He couldn't believe Snape stunned him. He had recently helped him out of a few tight corners, despite his attitude towards his head of house.

He growled deep in his throat, he would get him back. He stopped outside Snape's defence against the dark arts office. Except when he put his head round the door the room was completely cleared out. "What the hell?"

Then he remembered he had another office near the Slytherin common room. Perhaps he moved in there. He walked down to the dungeons and found the office. He didn't bother to knock simply waved his wand as he got near and walked straight in.

Snape was writing a letter, but he pulled his wand out the moment the door was thrown open. "Potter what the hell do you think your doing?" He shouted as Harry approached him wand poised ready for a fight.

"Finding out the reason why you stunned me, because you and I both know you would not do such a stupid thing without a good reason." Harry said calmly but his green eyes were burning with anger.

"Do not think for one moment, Potter that you can scare me. I stunned you because you were acting like a madman, which by the way you still are. And if you even consider casting a spell then I will personally have you expelled."

Harry gave a creepy lopsided smile. "You know those idiots will never expel me, I'm stuck in this hell hole with you as a head of house."

Snape frowned. "Are you even more delusional than normal? You are in Griffindor there fore I cannot be your head of house, thank goodness. And you will not talk about your peers in such a derogatory manner."

What little patience Harry had dissolved. He conjured up a ball of black smoke in his hand, and walked out of the room. He turned as he reached the door and threw it at the wall just behind Snape. The wall, which was covered in bottles, exploded showering Snape in odd liquids and shards of glass. As walked away he snarled, "test my patience again and I will bite you."

He glided back down the corridors towards the entrance. He decided he needed to go back to the order HQ. His parents were probably panicking as to why he disappeared in the middle of a Quidditch match. He expected a large angry congregation at home telling him off for what he'd done today, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Perhaps he would cast a memory charm on them all…

He continued until he noticed a large amount of noise coming from the great hall. He nearly walked past it but his curiosity got the better of him.

The doors of the great hall flew open, where a large party was assembled for Harry's birthday complete with a large crowd and a banquet. The moment the doors opened everyone cheered, "Happy birthday, Harry dear," Molly Weasley cried as she saw him. She stepped forwards to give him a hug, but he stepped back.

Harry had a look of horror on his face, and had gone pale. "What kind of sick joke is this?" he said fury evident in his voice.

The room went silent, everyone was staring at Harry.

"Harry what's the matter? Hermione said stepping forwards, looking worried.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply composing himself. "You, are supposed to be dead, what the fu-" Harry was cut off by a spell zooming past his left ear missing him by inches. He quickly rolled dodging another, sent by Remus who was standing at the door with Dumbledore. 

"What's goin' on Albus?" Hagrid said standing in front of Harry, who had put up a blue shield and was now looking enraged.

Mad-eye-Moody stepped forwards and said, "He's not Harry, Hagrid move we need to stun him." Moody's magical eye was spinning around in the socket.

The room was in uproar. Hagrid moved out of the way. Harry kept his shield up for an amazing amount of time for a wizard who's being attacked on all sides, but after a few minutes he fell once again into the dark.

A/N Poor Harry he is literally stunned by this other universe…ok pathetic joke. Please review, I'm finding it a bit hard to write at the moment, I need inspiration.

Reviews…

Marauder Angel() : here you go!

blueangel9812() : thanks, yes it will be interesting to write.

Padfootlet : I will, thanks!

Authoress : Lol. Both Harry's have a 'what if' stone, but only the normal Harry knows what it is.

KatFay : Sirius isn't confined to his bed, he's just overdone it (remember he's a werewolf!)

Snowman1400 : Wow thanks loads! ***NOTE TO ALL! If you want updates fast put me on author alert!*** Cool you found it stressful! That's great! Harry's going to get to know his parents while he's there. How's he gonna get back? Well it's going to take a lot of work…that's all I'll say.****

gaul1 : thanks.

Sailor Ppearl sorry for the delay, enjoy!

Saxistwriterchick : thanks!

Heart and Mind : I'll try but I'm only human!

dab+ brakensilver() : maybe, I think it would defeat the point if I told you! Yeah I agree slash really isn't my thing either.

Ganymade : thanks! Enjoy!

Funness : thanks loads please review again.

Psyco-chick : thank you so much. That means loads to me, no ones ever been touched by one of my stories before! Genius..wow thanks!

Chocoliciouz : thanks loads of people have said this story is completely unique, I love hearing it.

Gilthas : Nope not very much anime here. Umm (gets TV guide out) pokemon, digimon, cardcaptors, sailor moon, bayblades…umm I think that's the lot. But then again I don't watch cartoons, I'm a bit too old! Yeah I read your bio, but it confused me so…

Yeah I also had that same problem with my reviews **sorry if I missed a review, but fanfiction.net screwed up!** yeah anyway I got them in the end. No Harry will not infect everyone with the virus, I must have forgotten to put this in the last chapter, he completely recovered. I think this chapter proves that seeing a dead friend (who you killed) does not make you happy again! The whole thing completely freaked him out! Anyway, enjoy your holiday!

Chickens : cool, I'm pleased. You should be too coz I'm a vegetarian!

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana : yep, poor Harry.

Silvercrystal77 : here you go!

tessa() : yay glad you found it again!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	9. Perfectly crafted Armour

**A/N **: I know I know its been far too long since I updated last. I'm so sorry! I've just had no time to update lately, I'm completely over worked! I'm desperately trying to make it up though. I have a holiday now so I will try to get a good couple of chapters written.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter nine**

**Perfectly crafted armour**

To say that 'the order' Headquarters came alive once more with Harry's influence would be an understatement.

It seemed that the news of the 'switched Harry's' had spread all over England. The order HQ was barely ever empty. Harry had to endure re-telling his story many times before he became so fed up of saying it he wrote it out on self-coping parchment and thrust a copy into any newcomer's arms, and refused to answer any questions until they had read the lot.

Despite this Harry was in an extremely good mood. He had resolved himself to thinking 'I might as well enjoy being here while I can.' A week after his arrival however, he was brought out of his elated mood with a crash.

"James, where's Harry? Should we wait for him?" Lily asked at dinner.

"Oh, he's still out on the Quidditch pitch, he can't seem to get enough." James said, He, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Albus and Snape we all sitting around the large table in the banqueting hall. "He'll be in once he's finished."

Lily smiled, thinking how amazing their son was; even if he was from a parallel universe he was still theirs. The differences between the two were incredible. It was like their aggressive, bitter, son had, had a personality transplant.

"Hey Moony, pass me the salt, could ya?" James said.

"Sure Prongs."

"Can you please not bring your immature nick-names to the dinner table," Snape said distastefully, he was only here to discuss the upcoming Order meeting.

"Or, how about we think of a nice one for you ?" James said slowly "What do you think Padfoot? Moony?

Remus smiled "why not?"

"An excellent suggestion Prongs, he did not seem to appreciate goldy locks, though." Sirius said turning to grin at Severus.

"I really don't-" Snape was cut off

"Nonsense Snape we'll find a good one, you never know we might consider letting you join the maundering ranks if you agree to wash more often!" Sirius said laughing.

"Ok enough!" Dumbledore said

Snape smiled at the headmaster, "at last a voice of reason"

"Now what we'll do is each write down a nick-name, and Lily can randomly pick one." Dumbledore said, Lilly started to giggle.

"Thanks a lot, Minister!" Snape sighed "Fine, but I don't want something childish, like Padfoot-"

"Hey! I happen to think it's a very…" Sirius stopped mid-sentence as the door banged open and in stepped a rather irate Harry clutching his Nimbus 3003 in one hand and a a screwed up piece of parchment in the other.

"Harry are you alright?" Lilly said standing.

Harry walked straight up to Dumbledore and said, "what the hell is this?" he threw the crumbled piece of parchment down on the table.

Dumbledore picked it up and read:

_Harry,_

_        My husband and me do not care what lie you have made up to try and fool the world into believing your innocence of the murders committed three years ago. But we are certainly not in the slightest bit convinced. You are responsible for the deaths of George and Ron, and it is time you admitted it. There are many others who agree with us, you have pulled many unforgivable stunts in the past, but this tops them all. You have no one else to blame for the deaths of 21 students and 2 teachers. It is blatantly obvious that you are trying to escape going to Azkaban by claiming you are someone else. I have never been more convinced that you are a 'shadow', and you purposely caused the outbreak of Feverius, I don't know how you did it but you will be found out. Harry you will pay for your crimes. _

_Molly Weasley_

The minister of magic looked rather pale once he finished reading it he passed it around to the others.

After a moment Harry spoke. "I was good friends with the Weasley's in my world…God, I can't believe I killed Ron and George…"

"You didn't kill them." James automatically said. "It wasn't your fault, you know that, it's just the other Harry could never understand that…I guess neither could Molly. Losing two children at once was too much for her, she needed someone to blame."

"Please don't let it eat away at you, Harry. We had to sit here and watch it slowly kill our Harry, I don't think any of us could bare to see it happen again." Lily said looking sad her bright green eyes were shining.

Harry didn't seem to take the words in, "21 students died, and 2 teachers, you made it seem like only a few were killed. No wonder I went crazy, god...and I'm living in his body. How do you know I'm not still infecting people?"

"Harry, many tests were done, we would not just let him walk around with a fatal illness. Anyway the virus cannot survive for long after being created, the type he had could only last for 24 hours before destroying itself along with the person it inhabits. This is why it was so incredible that he could have had it firstly for so long, and secondly for it not killing him. It nearly did of course. Many parents, Alberforth told me, had wrote to him expressing that it should have killed him," Albus said.

"Unfortunately Harry was plagued with unpleasant letters and howlers like this around the time, that did not help his fragile mental state," Snape said.

"It was awful when he transformed that month, do you remember, Sirius? He was out of control," Remus said.

Sirius winced "how could I forget, that's when he caused this." Sirius brushed his hair back and on one side of his jet black hair was a long sliver streak. He caused us quite a few scars too, but werewolves heal relatively fast, unless silver's involved."

"Thanks for trying to help guys, but I think I need to be alone." Harry ignored the worried looks exchanged as he left the room. He didn't think he could bear hearing anymore of the destruction the other him had caused. Was he also capable of doing these things? Was he destined to kill 24 people like this alter Harry?

Harry found himself wondering the huge house and ended up in an odd room he had not yet discovered it was small, but was fairly empty. It had a large painting of a lion on the wall, that Harry thought must be Muggle because it was not moving. There was also a suit of armour, which looked like one of the ones from Hogwarts. On the wall beside him was a large sword, framed. On the furthest wall was a balcony over looking the small Quidditch pitch, he could imagine in summer playing Quidditch, his mother waving to him from this balcony, cheering him on. 

He walked over to the balcony and watched the sunset for a few moments, he thought about how weird it was that his life could still be awful even in a world where there was no Voldemort. He realised that Voldemort was not the source of all evil, that evil exists with or without the Dark lord. It was here that Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by a clanging noise coming from the room he walked through.

He turned around and walked back into the room and was shocked to see the suit of armour had been moved. He noticed that the room felt completely different, it was cold and eerie, and the room was growing darker. All of a sudden the lion in the picture roared loudly and reared up. Harry walked slowly towards the door but the suit of armour moved in front of it, then it turned and pulled the sword off the wall, and began to walk towards Harry, who backed away until he was cornered, his only option was to jump off the balcony (which was very high up) or to stay put and be murdered by a suit of armour. Neither were particularly pleasant options, in Harry's mind.

The chinking of the armour got nearer and nearer, until the armoured arm came out of nowhere and its cold metal fingers closed around his throat, he tried to move out of the way, but he seemed paralysed. The other arm with the sword swung back Harry closed his eyes and shouted out as it came crashing down on him.

**A/N** Reviews…

Snowman1400 : Yeah, all dead! I could have been nice, but fate has never been nice to Harry in the past, so why would it change?

Angel-liam : It's ok, I did look for your review. Yes dark Harry is interesting isn't he? I'm looking forwards to writing more about him; he's quite difficult to write, because he's so out of character. Thanks.

chocoliciouz() : yes truth serum would verify his story, but I did that with the other Harry…hummm I can't actually think of another way at the moment though.

KatFay : yeah, poor soul he has no idea what's going on and why everyone's acting so oddly. 

Drusilla() : Its weird the way everyone pity's Harry even though he's one big evil growing pain!

gaul1 : thanks

Funness : Thanks loads for saying you will update every chapter till it ends! It makes me want to write loads more! Yes it would be extremely funny is Moody turned him into a ferret. I think dark Harry would probably retaliate in an aggressive manner though. As you found out in this chapter good Harry is not faring a great deal better! I'm so unkind!

Authoress : You don't get it…oh darn! I hoped it would be clear! Damn my over complicatedness!

LazyHPfan : Thanks that's a good point life's not all good, people are not infallible. Harry's no exception. (Me neither.)

Danca : Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana : I think everyone read the "You should be dead" part…if they didn't then they just did!

Silvercrystal77 : Yeah I like writing two different worlds, it stops me from getting bored with the same situations and characters. Thanks.

**A/N :** Ok sorry cruel place to stop but I couldn't help myself, also if I wrote more, then it wouldn't make sense. Oops I just realised because I'm writing from the evil Harry's perspective next chapter you won't find out what's going to happen for another chapter! Sorry! The more reviews the sooner you find out!


	10. Broken

**A/N** : Ok guys I'm posting twice in the same week to apologise for the lack in posting these last few weeks. Unfortunately because I wrote this quickly it is not terribly long, but its better than nothing!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter Ten**

**Broken**

Harry was semi-conscious lying on a hard, uncomfortable bed. He couldn't move and didn't really feel like he cared. Then he heard someone talking not too far away. He strained his ears and managed to catch most of what was said.

"…Have you got the results yet?"

"Really…but that's not possible…it can't…he can't be for real, he was nothing like himself. Completely out of sorts."

"You must have missed something, he was just so awful, he must have been cursed. Are you completely sure he wasn't?"

"Remarkable, we all have bad days but…"

Harry heard the voices slowly fade and a door close. He slowly regained feeling in his body, he didn't feel brilliant, like he'd tried to take on the Whomping willow…and lost.

He opened his eyes, without his glasses he could only make out a blurry room, which looked like the hospital wing. 'Why am I in this hell hole?' He thought angrily. The memories then trickled back to him. He had been stunned by his old friends and teachers…half of which he'd killed three years prior.

"Damn," He muttered.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes again, He slowly went through the side effects of all the potions and drugs he could remember, so he could pin down what he had taken to cause such a bad hallucination. 'There's no way that really happened, dead people don't just come back to life, I wish they bloody did,' He thought.

His mind wouldn't concentrate though; he kept seeing Hermione's worried face, she looked so different and old like she had continued to live these past three years. They all looked so happy, so carefree. Harry felt his stomach turn like he wanted to be sick. 'Ok Harry don't think about it. Forget…' He thought, banishing the damaging emotions away.

"Come on now Harry, you wouldn't want to thaw your frozen heart now would you?" He muttered to himself.

He opened his eyes again; time to figure out what really happened. He reached around blindly for his glasses, found them on the side table and put them on, weird they were a different shape to the ones he usually wore.

The world came into focus; Harry was annoyed to find he was right. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. This meant he would have to find out what really happened, this probably meant he was in trouble. 'Dad will be so mad when he finds out.' He thought.

'Perhaps I'll just run away, instead.' Harry thought. He'd done it before, when in trouble he would just leave for a few nights. 'Mum and dad get so worried that I've topped myself that they forget about what I've done…those idiots it works every time.' He thought smirking to himself.

Suddenly Harry realised he was not alone in the room, there was someone sitting up in a bed across from him. Professor Snape's black eyes were cold staring straight at him.

"Well hello, _Sunshine_." Harry said sarcastically.

"It's worth you knowing that if the headmaster had not told me I would get fired, I would kill you." Snape had no hint of humour in his voice which surprised Harry, Snape was never that aggressive to him, even when he pushed him too far.

"That's a shame I would love to have seen you try. What did I do this time? Turn your defence office into a brothel?" Harry said mockingly.

"I see you have not lost your insolence, and you will pay dearly for it, the very least you will get, Potter, is a Quidditch life ban, the most is expulsion. I am hoping for expulsion so I do not have so see you sorry face around here again."

Harry was completely shocked and enraged by Snape's attitude; no one spoke that way to him anymore. They always learnt to keep their mouth shut. Harry's anger radiated from him but the hospital doors slammed open before he could even open his mouth to send a curse.

"Good Mr Potter you are awake, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore said.

"Like the head of the Slytherin house should be publicly executed," Harry said fiercely.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Why are you laughing?" Harry had not meant it as a joke, Albus should know better than to laugh at a threat.

Sensing the pure anger coming from Harry, Dumbledore said "Severus" in a commanding voice, who got out of bed. (Harry happily noticed he was covered in bandages.) Then limped out of the room, not before muttering 'watch your back potter'. Harry just growled in return.

Harry turned back to the Minister of magic (*or so he thought*) and said. "What?" harshly.

"Harry, I came here to apologise, for allowing you to be stunned. We were all convinced you were not Harry Potter. Moody said your essence, or aura if you like, looked completely different. He thought you were dark. Well he still does, but I need to hear you are not. I also need to know why you harmed a professor."

Harry looked angrily at Albus. "So you're telling me all that really happened?"

Dumbledore looked slightly confused. "Well, yes of course."

"Then what explanation do you have for the Griffindor students being there, when I killed them three years ago? They're all dead, don't you dare sit there and tell me they are not." Harry's voice got louder as he spoke.

"Harry what are you talking about? You haven't killed anyone. I know you feel responsible for Sirius' death, but. -"

"Sirius is **not** dead, nothing can kill a werewolf other than silver, and you know that. Or has the 'infallible mighty Minister of magic' forgotten something?" Harry cut aggressively across Albus' sentence.

"Harry, I want to believe you, but you are not making sense. Help me understand why you are acting so oddly." Dumbledore remained calm.

"For God's sake what don't you understand, old man?! Why don't you just punish me, then go bitch to my parents as usual?" Harry said bitterly, he was growing tired of this.

"Harry, what happened to your memory? Your parents died a long time ago. I think I better get Madame Pomfrey you seem to be unwell."

Dumbledore rose as if to get the nurse, but Harry had, had enough. His extremely short patience had been pushed to its limits while talking to this fool. He stood up on the bed and allowed his anger to build. Despite Dumbledore's protests. After a moment the air was thick with magic, crackling. All a sudden was an almighty explosion, and the windows shattered inwards covering him and Albus with shards of glass.

Harry grinned in his creepy lopsided way. He stretched and the fatigue in his muscles from being stunned repeatedly diminished. Despite all the glass Harry remarkably did not have a scratch.

He hoped over to where Dumbledore was slowly standing and brushing the glass off his robes. He looked at Harry. "You shouldn't have done that," he said tiredly.

"No," said Harry shaking the sparkling glass out of his thick black hair, "You shouldn't have said that." And with that Harry transformed into his Animagus form, a beautiful scarlet phoenix, he spread his giant wings and soared out of the broken window. He flew over the school ground and over the forbidden forest, the direction southeast. The destination, home.

'I'll prove that fool wrong when I get back home and my parents are there.' Harry thought as he followed the learnt route back to the Order Headquarters, soaring high above the treetops, flitting smoothly in and out of the clouds.

**A/N :** Reviews…

Drusilla() : He he, read the next chapter to find out what happens.

Saxistwriterchick : Cool chant *joins in* MORE! MORE!

Silvercrystal77 : Yeah that was pretty hard on ol' Harry, especially when in the other world Molly is so motherly to him. Its worth bearing in mind how ridiculously overprotective she is of her children. Also Harry has no reputation to keep up in this world, he never defeated the dark lord at one year old. So Molly has no reason to think Harry is good and is innocent.

deranged black kitten of doom : Here you go! Nice and speedy!

Padfootlet : *smiles* did someone say cookie? *Drools* I like cookies!

eruve tinwen : Yeah everyone seems quite taken with my idea of random pieces of armour attacking Harry. Cruel people! Yes yet another cliffy! Cliffiemania humm yes I like that description.

Gilthas : Ello, sorry bout the lack of response to review, I explained in the e-mail why! It's weird; I'm not so fond of evil pieces of armour, which start to attack me for no reason either! I'm not sure why though! Sirius would be useful at a time like this. I'm not saying anything though! Yep you were right about the whole leaving him hanging for a chapter, so I could write a chapter on the other Harry. Lol I'm so evil mwhahahahahahaha!!!!

Erm *looks embarrassed* so yeah, Update 'HRI' please! Or I may be forced to not update for ages again! Joking…I think.

chocoliciouz() : Sorry, please don't be in a huff! I'm only human. (Well I do wonder sometimes…)

SetsunaFanGirl() : Thank you very much! More dark Harry in this chapter.

BabyBlu4 : Horray another chapter!

Authoress : Thanks.

KatFay : I'm evil! I'm not the one calling poor little Harry a creep! Lol no your right I am evil, the Dr keeps trying to make me take 'Good' pills but I just hide them…

Juniper Kiayla : Evil people like an evil Harry. I say the word evil a lot…

Limegreenlion() : Nice name. I am trying hard to get more written. Bear with me.

Snowman1400 : Umm I don't know where the armour idea came from, weird. Sorry I'm writing as fast as I can manage, I just don't have the time at the moment.

**A/N :** Hey sorry for leaving you (and Harry) hanging in the last chapter, but that's the way I write! We're back with normal Harry in the next chapter. Oh and don't worry there is a reason Harry's an Animagus, but I'm not sure when it will be, probably next chapter, you may remember ages ago, Sirius said to Harry "I thought birds were supposed to be faster than dogs" but I guess no one picked up on that! Anyway, Please review; I appreciate your comments, ideas and anything else! 


	11. Delusional

**A/N **: Hey this chapter is a little longer than usual, hence getting it out a bit late, but better late than never!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter eleven**

**Delusional**

Harry shouted out and closed his eyes as the sword came crashing down on him. Except he didn't feel anything, no pain. After a moment Harry opened his eyes and gasped.

The room was completely back to normal. The lion in the picture was unmoving, the sword remained on the wooden plaque on the wall, and the suit of Armour was still where it was when he originally walked through the room, and was also stationary.

Harry looked down at himself, he seemed no different. There wasn't even a scratch on him. It was eerie, like nothing had happened.

The suddenly the door crashed open and Sirius stood there panting. "What's t-the matter Har-Harry?" Sirius said between gasps for breath.

"I don't know, I think the err, room just tried to attack me," Harry said uneasily.

"The what?!" Sirius said shocked still gasping.

"It was! I'm not crazy,"

Sirius looked like he wanted to laugh but was trying extremely hard to hold it in; that combined with his breathlessness made him quite red in the face.

Then in skidded a fully grown stag. Then there was a faint 'pop' and James leapt up from the floor.

"Harry, are you-"

"Yeah, just a tad shaken up." Harry muttered still looking around the room like he expected it to attack him again any second.

"Oh, what happened?" James said noticing how uncomfortable Harry was looking.

"Erm, can we leave this room first?!" Harry asked feeling a bit paranoid. Sirius laughed, James just looked puzzled.

The trio went down stairs into the main sitting room, where Dumbledore and Lily were sat after the meal. Everyone else had left, having discussed what they needed to. He told everyone what had just happened to him but by the time he had finished Harry even started to think he really was crazy.

"Oh, Harry that must have been awful!" Lily said walking over to his sofa, sitting next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, it was alarming, but I've faced worse," Harry noticed Lilly and James exchanging a worried glance as he said this.

"So, you say nothing like this has happened before, Lily? I'm not around nearly enough to know what goes on in this house," Albus added for Harry's benefit.

"Of course not! I would have let you know if anything of the sort had happened," Lily said.

"Humm, well I do have a theory, but I think I will have to consult one of my books first."

Dumbledore calmly walked over to the large fireplace threw some Floo powder into the fire and muttered something and jumped into the green flames. 

"Where do ya reckon he's gone?" Sirius asked.

"The vault probably," James said.

Lilly nodded "that would make sense."

"I'm glad Professor Dumbledore took me seriously, I started to think I was going mad!" Harry said suddenly changing the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't believe you mate, it was just a bit hard to believe." Sirius said

Harry grinned "Don't worry about it, no one believed me when I was in my second year when I kept hearing things!"

"What happened?" James said eagerly.

"James! We agreed not to ask him personal questions," Lily reprimanded.

"Sorry, I'm just interested to know what's happened in my son's life."

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"We thought you had gone through enough, without us pestering you." Lily said warmly while flicking her red hair over one shoulder, a mannerism Harry had began to notice she did often.

"It's ok really, I don't mind telling this story. It was in my second year of Hogwarts when the Chamber of secrets was opened, due to a diary…Hang on a second." Harry's mind suddenly clicked into play. 

"Do you know anything about the chamber of secrets?"

"No I don't" Sirius said the others also shook their heads.

"Well isn't that great? That means the Basilisk is probably still in the chamber, just waiting for someone to release it." Said Harry suddenly "Wait, without Tom Riddle, can it be opened?" Harry asked himself, he received several glances which said, perhaps you are crazy.

"Harry, I think I speak for your mother and Godfather when I say…Huh?" James said amusedly

"It's just…a really long story." Harry finished lamely, before he knew it Harry ended up explaining most of his second year to his family. Including the Polyjuice potion, and his ability to speak to snakes.

By the end James looked shocked, Lily worried and Sirius was grinning "How cool, you can talk to snakes!" was all he said after a moment.

Harry frowned "It's not that great, trust me," He shuddered remembering the incident where he was inside a snake, which attacked Mr Weasley. "Anyway, I'm not sure I'll be able to do it in this body." Harry didn't like to think about the fact he was in someone else's body, though the only differences were he was slightly taller though and he had slightly different glasses.

"Well," Said Lily, "Hagrid was never expelled in our universe. I guess that's because this Tom Riddle fellow wasn't around to catch him."

"Probably, though I'm surprised he didn't do something else dangerous involving magical creatures to get himself expelled."

"Well he never mentioned it if he did, we don't see him much anymore, he works full time at London's Wizarding zoo."

Harry laughed, "I bet that job suits him!"

"Yes, I think he's very happy, James are you ok?

"Yeah, I'm just a bit shocked, you slayed a Basilisk!"

"Yes, well I had help from-"

"A hat and a bird, yes I heard the story, Harry that's still…quite an unbelievable achievement."

"Yeah, well its not like I had a choice, it was either kill it or be eaten."

There was a whooshing noise behind them and the minister of magic walked across the room back to the sofas and opened a big dusty book in his hands.

"Now Harry I have found what I was looking for, this is a book on time travel. It talks about the many rules involved."

"But Harry didn't travel through time, he travelled through dimensions," Lily said confused.

"Yes, Lil's but the principles are probably the same," James said to his wife.

"You are of course right, James." Dumbledore said while still flicking though the book sending dust up into the air. "You always were a bright student."

"Hang on, I thought you never were the headmaster," Harry said picking up on Albus' comment.

"Yes, I never was, but I did teach transfiguration for several years, a while back, when they got desperate, I was fortunate enough to teach your parents and their friends."

"Talking of which, what happened to Wormtail, in this universe? Please don't tell me your friends with the scum?" Harry finally got the courage to ask.

Sirius growled in a rather wolf like manner. "Padfoot, calm yourself, he left us and became a shadow, Harry."

Harry looked suspiciously at his father. "Is that all? I'm used to people keeping things from me, don't be one of those people." Harry could tell there was more to it than that.

"Oh, we might as well tell him, James"

"Ok, but Harry I don't want you to take this to heart, I've seen it screw up our Harry I don't want it to screw you up too."

Harry nodded. "Good, well it was Peter who gave Harry Feverius. Harry knew this and as soon as we let him out of our sight he went and found him, then he killed him.

"Oh" Is all Harry said.

"We think that might be what turned him, before this he was very upset, of course and grieving, but after he killed Peter he was a different person, cruel and heartless.

"Look Harry, you have to remember this isn't you, it was him. We all have the potential to be like him, but you made the decision not to which is what makes you different." Sirius said kindly.

Harry smiled. "You know Professor Dumbledore said something very similar to me once."

"I daresay he did, Ah I've found it!" Albus said he then read an extract…

"When travelling through time it is important to remember that time does not want you to be there, that is why you are alive when you are. Time and space by nature want to right itself if something is out of place then some odd side effects may take place. This is why people tend not to stay in the wrong time for long. If they did they would probably be driven to insanity. The longer spent in the wrong time the worse the side effects become. The side effects range from paranoia to delusions to strong hallucinations. The only known cure is to get back to ones rightful time and space; though a clarifying potion may temporarily alleviate symptoms."

"Ah," Said Harry "So it looks like I'm going to go insane."

**A/N :** Reviews…

Funness : Oh and I like "Vampo" very funny! Sorry I didn't respond to chapter 9 review, I received it too late! Weird luck you seem to have! Good I'm glad someone noticed the birds faster than dogs thing. It was a bit subtle though! I'm also glad you prefer good Harry, because it seems like, most others prefer dark Harry. Yes everyone in the normal universe is a tad confused.

Padfootlet : Oww, more cookies soon!

lin-z1() : Thanks.

Silvercrystal77 : Sorry to leave you hanging (yet again) it one of my worst habits, writing cliffy's.

snowman1400() : LOL some thing s in my life are hard to just forget about simply so I can write a story, but hey! I'll try! Well dark Harry won't be happy (but then he never is) and good Harry well…things aren't really going his way at the moment.

gaul1 : Thanks, write more next time!

eruve tinwen : Yes believe me he can get a bit more psycho…lets hope no one pushes him that far. Yeah I love writing the sarcasticness to Snapey! *Giggles* there's no need to bow at my feet!

Gilthas : Yes updates are cool! Yeah Snapey will recover soon though, I dare say over all the years he deserved that. Yes I agree a dragon Animagus would be super cool. I also don't see why there are no magical Animagus' maybe you have to be a pureblood for it to work. Dunno, stupid really. Aww bless poor hanging Harry…well he's not hanging anymore. Lol Sorry Harry for leaving you so long!

Drusilla() : Yep he's gonna be really surprised when he finds his house is not there! Things are going to sink in then. Voldemort never existed in the other world.

Chocoliciouz : Thanks.

Limegreenlion() : Yay! Pleased you like Harry's Animagus form. It was the only one I could picture him with, oh bear in mind that Harry became an Animagus before he became evil. This will come up some time in a future chapter.

KatFay : Right…sure so umm review again!

Syron13 : Funny I just read your review and you asked about the chamber of secrets! Weird, no they didn't know before this chapter. They only found out the basics, they don't know much of what he got up to in school.

HarryGryffinGirl : Thanks

Dragonstorm316 : Hopefully!

Lil Lupin : Please stop reading Invisible destiny, I doubt I will ever write any more! An awful story which was going nowhere, fast. Perhaps one day I'll go back to it and re-write it…a lot!

**A/N **: Poor Harry, one shock after another. I've got a nice big shock coming up for him in a future chapter. Lol I think I need help… Anyway lots of reviews with your opinions! Please!


	12. The Blackened Dagger

**A/N **: Wow this chapter is super long for me! Compared to others its actually really short, but hey! I tried! This chapter might be hard to read to read near the end, because it has a bit of phonetics in it but, just bare with me! Also it's taken me so long to write I haven't checked it through as much as I should so I'm sorry if it's full of typos! Though as I said some bits are supposed to be miss-spelt!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The blackened dagger**

Harry had been flying for nearly an hour by the time he reached a familiar forest, the very same one which surrounded his home.

He soared through the cloud and spiralled downwards towards the centre of the forest. He wasn't concerned that he could not see the mansion, it was magically hidden. The house cannot be seen unless you are practically standing on it.

Once at the precise tree Harry flew down into its branches and transformed back into the-boy-that-lived he sat in the branches for a moment thinking of a good spell which could cool his fathers temper once he'd found out what had happened. In the end he settled for a good cheering charm, and leaped down a fair height from the oak tree and landed elegantly on his feet. He straightened his jet black robes, and lowered his shield. 

Harry stepped forwards onto the X shape marked onto the forest floor, and watched the mansion materialise in front of him. He frowned, it looked slightly different, the front garden which was trimmed like a cricket pitch. He would be surprised if there was a single blade of grass out of place, the entire scene spelled 'pretentious.' 

Harry walked up the path to the front door wondering why his mum had decided to change the front garden so suddenly. He rang the doorbell and waited, rehearsing his argument. There was a sudden click and the door swung partly open. A house elf peaked out.

"Who goes there," It squeaked.

"It's Harry, what the hells going on?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry- Harry p-potter," The house elf opened the door wider to check.

"Yeah, stop being stupid and let me in," Harry said but the house elf had already left with a 'pop'.

After standing around cursing for a few moments the door once again opened to Harry. Rather than being faced with his parents, Sirius, Remus or anyone from the order, Harry was faced with the last person he expected.

"Draco Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?" Harry said distastefully covering his shock.

"I was about to ask you the same question. This is my fathers house and thanks to you he's in prison, instead of here." Malfoy drawled

Harry grit his teeth, he suppressed his anger, his father had put Lucius into prison years ago. Draco would pay for his cheek later, first Harry needed answers.

"Where are my parents?" Harry said forcing himself to stay calm. Looking past Malfoy into his house, wondering what on earth was going on.

Draco smiled, "Six feet under, where they should be."

Harry was so outraged he raised his hand and Draco flew across the room and hit the wall behind him. Harry walked into the house and kept his hand up in front of Malfoy who was slowly having his air cut off. 

"Now do you want to re-phrase that?" Harry said smirking

"Fine kill me, Potter, but the Dark Lord will destroy you like he did your parents, then you'll join them in hell," He gasped.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Who's the Dark lord?" He let Draco slide down the wall but kept him binded to the spot

"What are you on about? …Oh how pathetic, you've lost your memory," Draco said though his gave away that he was nervous.

Harry raised his hand again and flicked it, Malfoy crashed into the wall with a bang. Harry walked up to Draco's unconscious form and knelt down beside him, there was a small trail of blood coming from his mouth. "Do another single thing to piss me off again and I will not hold back." Harry stood up, turned on his heel and briskly left the Mansion without looking back.

Once Harry walked past the X in the forest the Mansion disappeared. Harry leant against a nearby beach tree, he sighed deeply, what was going on? That was the second person that had told him his parents were dead. Sure he thought they were ostentatious fools, but deep down he knew he would hate it if anything happened to them.

******************

Remus Lupin walked sadly around the hospital wing looking for any clue as to why Harry had reacted so strongly. Especially worrying was that Harry denied his parent's death and now he'd escaped into the world, he could be anywhere, and Voldemort was not renowned for his compassion.

He couldn't help but worry that this was all connected with Sirius' death, it had affected them all, but particularly Harry suffered. Remus himself of course had taken quite a blow. The last thing he needed was to lose Harry too. 

Remus stopped in his tracks, next to a large piece of glass was an odd looking stone, so black it seemed to suck colour out of everything surrounding it. He picked it up it wasn't far from where apparently Harry stood.

Remus decided he needed to know what it was, so rather than going to the headmaster as usual Remus found himself outside the potion master's door.

"Come in if you must," came the reply to Remus' knocking. Remus stepped into the office which didn't quite look the same since Harry made a shelf of potions blow up. There were messy piles of glass all over the office and there was an odd purple mist in the air which even Albus couldn't seem to shift. Though Remus felt that the headmaster didn't try terribly hard to get it removed, he probably found it amusing.

"It's there," Snape pointed to a goblet of steaming liquid. Snape left the Hospital wing this afternoon, healed from after the incident with Harry. Apparently Harry only exploded the harmless potion shelf, so Severus healed fast, though he still had most of the bandages on.

"Oh, Wolfsbane, of course. Look Severus I was rather hoping for your, erm, advice. If you wouldn't mind."

Snape looked a little taken aback. "What is it?" He narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

"It's this," Remus handed over the stone, "Do you know what it is?"

Snape looked shocked, "I've only ever seen one of these…and it was in the possession of the dark lord."

"Oh no, I think it dropped out of Harry's pocket earlier. What's it for?" Remus suddenly felt concerned. 

"It's a what if stone, it's use is to transport someone to any reality they wish to view. The only drawback is that whatever reality your transported to your counterpart replaces you in your reality." Snape said.

"Ah, well that explains a lot." Remus said thinking hard "So he's actually Harry from some alternate reality." 

"Yes it looks that way, an alternate reality where they do not teach manners no doubt." Snape said.

"Perhaps, do you think he's aware of the change?"

"I would hope that is quite obvious, even to someone of your intelligence level." Severus snapped.

Remus grit his teeth and said, "I was referring to the what if stone."

"I would doubt it, why would he leave so suddenly otherwise?" Snape said.

"In that case we need to find him, fast." Remus said worriedly.

"We are not doing anything. You will go and find him, whereas I will alert the order." Severus handed the 'What if' stone back to Remus, who pocketed it.

"Fine then, goodbye," Remus then drunk the Wolfsbane potion in one big gulp, grimaced and left the office still feeling confused. He walked down the corridors wondering where on earth Harry could be, without thinking he paced the same corridor three times, when suddenly a door appeared.

"Of course, the room of requirement," The werewolf muttered under his breath, as he entered the room.

Inside was a plain looking room with a large window. It had on a table in the middle of the room a piece of parchment, which had _Tracking spell_ written on it, then had the instructions written underneath. 

"Ah, that's perfect!" he exclaimed. There was also a map and a lock of jet-black hair, on the table. No doubt Harry's hair so the spell will work. 

Remus shook his head in amazement. This was a truly amazing room; he now knew why Harry used it so often for his Defence against the dark arts group. He smiled at the memory of Sirius telling him all about it. Sirius was so proud of him; he grinned and said it was the 'work of a Madurer.' 'Dumbledore's Army' Harry had called it. Right now though this other Harry was single-handedly trying to fight a war against Dumbledore. Remus wondered what horrible thing must have happened in this other Harry's world to make him so bitter. He hoped he could get his own Harry back. He realised now more than ever he needed him. Remus wasn't sure how but he knew he had to get Harry back to his rightful time; otherwise Voldemort could never be defeated. Death eaters were already attacking left right and centre. 

Remus was dragged out of his thoughts by a tapping at the window. He opened the window and let the tawny owl in. He took the letter off and read.

Order informed. Searching, if you find first convince him of the truth then take to the order.

It was cryptic, so obviously from Snape. 'So If I find Harry first I'm to convince him that he really has came to a different world. Then take him to Gimmuald Place. That should be simple.' He thought sarcastically. 

Remus then turned back to the tracking spell and set to work.

*******************

Harry was in a strange mood. After leaving the forest he Apparated, to London because he was tired of flying. It would take hours to get there by wing anyway. He was shocked by the reaction he received when he walked down Diagon ally. He was used to an unpleasant reaction to him wherever he went. People disliked him because they felt he was responsible for the deaths of many students. However when he walked down Diagon ally everyone turned and stared like he was some sort of an idol. He had to use a glamour charm to make himself blend in a bit more. He had the privilege to use magic whenever he wanted because he had a ward on him, which meant he could cast spells without leaving magical signatures. So no one could ever send him to Azkaban for any of the things he'd done.

He slipped into 'newts newsagents' and found the newspapers and bought the 'daily prophet.' His father had once said to him. "If ever you're unsure of the truth buy a newspaper, and ignore the lies, read between the lines and you'll find the truth." That was when he listened to his father. He never bothered now days. He paid for the newspaper with the money he carried in a secret pocket, the pocket took money straight from his parents vault whenever the pocket was empty, and so it never was.

He walked out of the shop and went to a quiet dreary pub just off Knockturn ally called 'the blackened dagger'. It was his favourite when he needed to be alone. He renewed his glamour charm as he went in and pulled up the collar on his black velvet dress robes. Inside was very dark and full of smoke, the odd thing was that no one was ever smoking in there. He went up to the bar where an odd man with moving tattoos all over his baldhead, was talking to someone who Harry couldn't see. Harry asked for a fire whisky, remembering to keep his voice low. The man with the tattoos looked up and grunted in reply. He shoved a tankard Harry's way and some of the whisky sloshed over the edge. The man grunted again, Harry snapped out of watching a skeleton walking across the man's head. And paid from the secret pocket.

Harry then went over to his favourite seat by the window, which was magically tinted so people could look out but not in. He could barely see out anyway though because the windows were so dirty. He sat down and looked down at the daily prophet in his hands. On the front cover was a moving picture of Fudge he was grinning stupidly and waving, though he actually looked quite nervous, and stressed. It was obvious on the picture that he was sweating quite a lot. Every so often he wiped his forehead with a polka dot handkerchief. Harry then looked down and the caption read… 

Minister of Magic says the attacks are nothing to be worried about!

'Minister' Harry thought incredulously 'He's not…but Albus is the Minister! Why would Albus give up his position to an idiot like Fudge?' His mind travelled back to when he was at Hogwarts. Albus had brought him to school, why did he do that? He should have taken him home for his parents to deal with. It now seemed he no longer had a home, and Dumbledore and even Draco seemed convinced his parents were dead. If they were, who killed them? Malfoy had said a Dark lord had killed them, but who was this? Was dark lord a nickname for a Shadow? Were they killed by Feverius? Also he could have sworn he saw Hermione and Ron and his old friends alive at Hogwarts. 

Harry's head started to hurt, nothing made sense. He took a large swig of fire whisky, he didn't even choke as it burned down his throat. He'd drunk too much of the stuff for it to have that effect on anymore. He decided to give his parents one last try. He took out his two way mirror, from another of his many pockets and said clearly into the mirror "James Potter" but nothing happened. He then tried "Lily Potter" Then finally in desperation he said "Sirius Black" but none of them worked. He sighed and put the mirror back into his pocket.

"So…My family is dead." He muttered. He looked down at his tankard and realised he had drunk it all. 

"I think it's time for another drink." He said under his breath.

Three fire whiskeys later…the door to the blackened dagger opened and in walked a hooded figure, who walked up to the bar and ordered a Dragon rum. The figure then walked over to where Harry was downing yet another fire whisky, and sat opposite him.

"I know why I'm drinking, but why would someone as young as you want to?" Came the growling voice from under the hood.

"Apart from my life suddenly being flipped upside down, I think my parents are dead." Harry said in a harsh voice, hoping the man would leave.

"I see what are you going to do?" The voice growled.

"I don't know, my first plan was to get pissed, after that, I was going to kill whoever murdered them, then find out what the hell's going on."

"You think that'll help?"

"I don't know or care. All I know is there's some bloke called the dark lord who apparently killed my parents years ago even though I saw them a few days ago."

"Odd." The dark cloaked figure took a gulp of his drink.

"Yeah, so what's your reason for getting paralytic?" Harry said, pushing away the sudden urge to set fire to something.

"My best friend died a few weeks ago, and now the only person I have left is sitting in front of me drinking himself stupid, while plotting murder." The voice changed, sounded familiar.

Harry was fairly drunk so it took a few moments for what the hooded man said to sink in.

"Wha' the hell?" he slurred

Remus pulled his hood down "Hi Harry."

Harry automatically put up a blue shimmering shield. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to attack you." Remus said calmly

Harry slowly put his shield down. "If you don't explain what's going on, I'll blow this pub up with you and me in it." Harry said.

"I will, I will just give me a chance." Remus took another swig of his drink.

"Okay fine, I'm listening," Harry kept one hand on his wand though.

Remus then went on to explain that Harry had been transported to another world where there was an evil wizard called Voldemort, who had killed his parents at the age of one. He went on to explain all the major events that had happened since then. This took some time and by the end they were both quite drunk.

"I can't believe PPeter did 'dat, what a bastard! Soo you're tellin' me 'dat like they aren't really dead, just in thiss world." Harry slurred.

"Yeah, 'dey are probably sstill alive in your world, with SSirius and our Harry." Remus Downed another Dragon rum, he didn't really want to think of that.

"Man, 'dats pissed on my bonfire!" Harry laughed.

Remus started laughing too. "So, why are you ssso angry all the time?" he slurred

Harry then explained to Remus the incident with Feverius, including how he hunted down Wormtail and killed him. 

"Woa, that's really…" Remus said suddenly feeling more sober.

"yeah I know." Harry said sobering up slightly too.

"Look, how can I trust you? Harry asked. "Can you prove any of what you said is true?"

Remus thought about for a moment, his intoxicated brain seemed to be working very slowly. "Here, thiss is the 'What if' stone I told yyou about." Remus remembered it was still in his pocket.

Harry looked at it, "thiss was in my hand when I-I got 'transported here, I 'fort it was a portkey."

"I think it is ssort of, just to another wworld," Remus' head had started to spin.

A few more drinks later, Remus took Harry to a graveyard. It was around mid-night and the pair both stumbled through the gates and into the silent graveyard where no-one was around.

Harry tripped and ended up lying in the grass by Jonathan Marks' 1935-1990. He was sending different coloured sparks into the air with his wand and giggling at them.

Remus however was stumbling around barely able to walk, muttering to himself. Finally he found what he was looking for. "Harrry!" He called out

"Yearrh," Harry Apparated across the graveyard to where Remus was. Who yelled out as he appeared by his side.

"Your nott old enough to App-pparat-te," Remus could not seem to pronounce 'Apparate' 

"Dad ttaught me," Harry was surprised he didn't Splinch himself.

"Talking of 'im here he is," Remus motioned to the grave in front of him. There was two graves side by side. The names read Lily Potter, and James potter. Died 31st of October 1981. 

Harry fell to his knees, a combination of too much drink and shock. "Oh shit," was all Harry said before transforming into a golden phoenix and flying off. Leaving drunken Remus Lupin who promptly passed out there in the graveyard.

**A/N:** Reviews!

blue transparent stapler : wow great name! Umm sort of Dark Harry is off is rocker insane so I guess he's going to get worse, the good Harry is just going to start to hallucinate, unless he can get home soon.

Drusilla : Pretty much, he's not all evil. Just a bit messed up! But anyway yes he's gonna get worse. I can't wait to write it!

Eruve tinwen : *Blushes* hehe your so kind! Do you really squeal when I update? Wow that is so kool! Yes it's an odd concept the parallel universe itself rejecting Harry, aww he just can't get a break! Thanks so much for saying all those nice things about me, that means tonnes to me.

Limegreenlion : Great…! Creepy I think someone needs a straight jacket, or a creased one, whatever! Thanks do you really think it fits together, I was a tad paranoid it wasn't. *Looks over shoulder* I could have sworn…

Gaul1 : thanks, I think its an interesting change.

Authouress : LOL does everyone have to insane for you to like them?

Silvercrystal77 : HA I made this chappie really long to make up for the last one.

Gilthas : Hey notice the long chapter? Well for me long, anyway I'm really busy right now, so I'm trying my best. Yeah the other Harry is pretty mad already, this will just be the icing on the cake.Good I'm looking forwards to finding out what happens in the end of 3003. HORRAY FOR HRI!!!! Sorry I just want to marry your story…okay maybe I'm the insane one…nah, I eat parsnips, that keeps you sane. What's elvish for Parsnips rock?

LilyEvans : thanks loads, here you go!

Funness : yep he's gonna go mad as a mad person who hasn't had their screws tightened for ages, who goes to a madness convention and buys a plot but then looses it and with it their marbles…okay I went too far!

Lizai : I doubt he can! 

chocoliciouz : sure, I'm trying!

Abluebird225 : umm

Padfootlet : I don't really know how to respond to that! But "Woof"

**A/N** : See I told you it was longer than usual, that means you should all write a nice long review!


	13. The Vault

**A/N **:Yes, I know I'm sorry I missed last weeks update, I'm soooooo unbelievably busy right now, that till my exams are over I may have slightly irregular updates. Bare with me I'm doing my very best.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter thirteen**

**The vault**

"So time is just trying to right itself." James said like it was fascinating.

"Yeah by scaring me witless!" Harry said relieved slightly by the fact he wasn't going crazy.

"Don't you see this is serious? You're going to get worse, and I really don't have time to be researching ways to take you back through dimensions. As the Minister I have lots of things I need to be doing instead," Dumbledore said concernedly.

"Is there no way I can just stay here?" Harry knew as he said it that it wasn't an option. 

"Harry darling, as much as we'd love you to stay here, you just heard exactly why you can't. You were never meant to come here," Lily said her eyes shining. 

"I know, I know, so I guess the only solution is to hit the books." Harry said thinking of all the times Hermione said something similar.

"I guess so, someone must have wrote a book on escaping parallel universes…" Sirius said his voice hopeful.

"Well, me and Lily will give you as much help as possible obviously, but we do have to go to work. Which means we may not be able to help as much as we would like," James said running his hand through his thick black hair.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what do you do as a job?"

"Oh, did we not tell you? Me and Lily are Aurors," James said conversationally. 

"Two of the very best the Ministry has ever seen, may I add!" Sirius piped up excitedly.

"I don't know about that," Lily said while James frowned at Sirius.

"Of course you are, anyway I was an Auror too until when I got bitten. Werewolves are too much of a risk for the ministry," Sirius looked a bit sad at this.

"That's annoying" Harry said aware that his alter self also would be in the same situation when it came to getting a job.

"Yeah, but at least I can help you now."

 "I think I'm gonna need all the help I can get, what if we can't find anything?"

"Well Harry, I'm still looking into that 'what if' stone you used to get here. I'll bet there is some way to reverse the stone," Dumbledore said.

"Let's hope so, I don't fancy going crazy."

"Yeah I wouldn't much fancy that either, mate. What's it like Sirius?" James said laughing.

"It's not that bad," Sirius grinned.

"Well, Harry I wish you the best of luck with your research, please send me updates when you find out anything which may be of use. Here's the key to the vault, use it wisely." Dumbledore handed Harry an old looking key which wriggled in his hand.

"Urg, it's moving!" Harry said in surprise.

"Yes, its an ancient magical key, it's a protection device." Lily said. Harry could tell she was surprised that Dumbledore chose to give the responsibility to him.

"Wow, umm thanks." He said not really sure what to say.

"Of course, I trust you to look after it, 'the shadows' would love to get their hands on it. Anyway I must take my leave, the ministry cannot run for long without its minister. You know where to contact me." Dumbledore walked to the fireplace again and threw some Floo powder into the flames, they turned green and he stepped calmly into them shouting "Ministry of magic!"

As soon as Albus left, Sirius leapt up, "Merlin, I can't believe he let you have the key Harry! That's great!"

"Sirius, I never thought of you as a book worm!" Lily said, her green eyes twinkling.

Sirius turned slightly pink. "I'm not really, It's just think of all the magic stored in those books!"

"Hang, on a second, what actually is this vault? No ones even bothered to tell me!" Harry said hotly.

"Oh gosh Harry, I'm sorry It's just I keep presuming you know all this stuff. Of course you don't know it. The Vault is an extremely large old library, filled with lots of ancient books; they are books, which hold many secrets to unlocking magic. Most of them are dark, but not all they hold lots of information about everything imaginable. I'm willing to bet there's a book in there which can help you out," Lily gushed.

"Great, let's get going, then." Harry said. Lily handed him some Floo powder, and told him to state clearly 'The vault' he did so and was forced to once again relive the nasty spinning sensation which occurred whenever Harry used the Floo network.

Harry fell out of a fireplace and wiped his glasses, when he put them back on, he gasped. The Library was as his mother had described, huge, most of the room was covered in dust. There were one or two fresh trails of footsteps in the dusty floor, which signified Dumbledore had been here not long ago. The library it's self was extremely dark, there were no windows and the only light was given by the odd candles around the room. The candlelight gave a creepy, distorted, flickering view of the room, which seemed to stretch in corridors of books in all directions. Judging from the cold and damp atmosphere Harry thought the room was underground somewhere.

There was a whooshing noise, behind him, which seemed to echo around the huge library. And Sirius fell out.

"Woa, creepy!" Sirius said.

"I'm not sure I like this place." Harry said looking at the nearest candle which was placed precariously on top of a skull.

"Yeah, it's not that great, is it? But hey, if it helps my long lost, alternate godson then I will stay in here all night!" Sirius laughed in his dog like way.

Harry laughed, "It's ok I don't think that's necessary at the moment."

Sirius sighed. "Thank goodness, because I would have been scared silly."

James then fell out of the fireplace. "You're already silly, Padfoot."

"Thanks."

"This place isn't very inviting is it?" James said walking up to the nearest shelf and pulling a book out, he opened it and it immediately burst into flames, James yelped and dropped it, where the book continued to blaze, the room was filled with the light from the fire and Harry could finally see the other walls, the room was not quite as large as it had first appeared. 

Sirius sprayed water at the book, using his wand, but it only made it worse.

Lily fell out of the fireplace, "_Fine Incantenem_" she said and the fire went out. The room became darker because of it. Lily did not comment on the room, but smiled encouragingly at Harry and said. "Albus wouldn't have given you the key if it was too dangerous."

"But anyway I still think we should all cast the '_Fine Incatenem' _spell before opening anymore books," James said sensibly.

After this they all assigned themselves a different corridor and started checking the books for any reference to the 'What if stone' or parallel universe travel. This was more interesting than Harry would like to admit, reading through century's worth of ancient magic. He picked up some things he felt would come in useful in a duel with the dark lord were he unfortunate enough to get in another situation similar to the one in his fourth year. The most useful spells and some other gruesome looking potion recipes were in a book which had no title, just had an odd carving of a tortured looking face on the front.

However after nearly two hours and an incident where Harry's book grew long hairy legs despite the _Fine incantenem_ spell cast beforehand, Harry was growing tired. The rogue book had scuttled under the bookshelf and made odd growling noises whenever anyone came close to it, so Harry had to join Sirius on his corridor of books.

"So how many books have we found with reference to universe travel? Harry asked watching Sirius flick through a book covered in something black and sticky, which seemed harmless, yet smelt odd.

"Er- a grand total of two, but there's a chance that they hold exactly what we're looking for." Sirius said then yawned loudly.

"Umm, well I certainly hope so, or I guess I'll have to go mad." Harry said glumly

"It's not going to come to that Harry, we'll get you back to your rightful time," Sirius said firmly, if sadly.

"I know, it's just, _Fine incantenem!"_  Harry stopped to open a fragile small book covered in cobwebs. "I'm not sure I want to return, and have to leave you all so soon. I barely know my parents; I've finally got a second shot at having a family. It's just so horribly unfair!"

Sirius put down the sticky black book and turned to Harry putting a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, everyday I am amazed to see you handle everything you get given in such a mature way. I know you will be alright, if you have managed to cope so far in the way you have then you are bound to be ok in the end. I know that isn't much, but I am a true believer in Karma, what goes around comes around, One day you will get all you deserve, and that will be a hell of a lot!"

Harry smiled Sirius was just like his counterpart in his universe, he knew just the right thing to say. "Thanks, I know what I need to do, its just it's not easy."

"I know, but you might as well enjoy the time you're here while you can."

Harry looked up at his Godfather, "Yes, you're right."

Lily then rounded the corridor, "Have you seen the time? We ought to be getting home, I'm too tired to concentrate."

James walked up behind her, grinning. "Hey I just found another book I think might be relevant!"

Harry grinned at his father, "That's great," he then put his book back on the shelf. Sirius struggled with the sticky black book for a moment before getting it back on the shelf and following Harry and the others back to the fireplace in the dark library. 

One by one everyone jumped back into the green flames shouting "Order Headquarters" Harry was last to go in the flames, left on his own Harry turned around to have a last look at the spooky library. He found himself staring at the skull with the melted candle on top. After a moment though, the eyes on the skull started to give off a strange red glow, the glow slowly started to get brighter. Harry backed away suddenly, shocked, and quickly turned threw the Floo powder into the flames, and leapt in shouting loudly "Order Headquarters."

As Harry fell out of the fireplace he found he was shaking slightly, he knew this was unrelated to the Floo powder, and more to do with the glowing skull in the library. He wondered as his mother helped him up off the floor, if it was another hallucination due to his time spent in this universe.

"Are you ok Harry?" James asked looking up from the book he was reading, which was taken from the library.

"Yes you look a bit pale." Lily said, while mending his glasses, which somehow got broken as he fell out of the fireplace.

"I'm fine don't worry," Harry said. He felt there was no need to cause even more panic by saying what he'd just seen.

"Good well, you'll have no reason to worry soon," James said flipping through one of the books. "Perhaps we can find a way to stop the hallucinations and you can stay here," James' voice was hopeful.

"I'm not sure we can do that James. I thought you would know better than to get your and Harry's hope up like that." Lily said seriously

"yeah, sorry you're right."

"I wish I weren't, but it's time we all faced facts and that is that the chances are Harry has to go back, one way or another."

"I've just had this same cheerful chat with Sirius," Harry said "And it's ok, I understand."

Lily smiled slightly tearfully, and gave him a hug. "Your so brave, I'm so proud of you."

James clapped Harry on the back, "It's for the best, mate."  

All of a sudden, the door burst open. "Sorry to break up the pity party, but I think that sticky black stuff on that book, has some side effects!" Harry looked at Sirius, who's hands had swelled up, so they were nearly double the size.

Harry burst out laughing. It seemed that such a stressful day meant Harry needed to let it out in laughter.

Poor Sirius turned red and mumbled something about sleep wearing it off and sloped off to bed. After Harry recovered from the hilarity of the situation, he felt a bit guilty, and promised himself he'd apologise to his Godfather in the morning. First he needed some sleep.

Harry took the books from the library up to his aquarium like room, in the hopes of reading some before going to sleep, but he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**A/N : Reviews**…(by the by I've had to shorten them a bit coz I'm so rushed! Sorry!)

unknown() : read next chap to find out!

Olivia Wood : Yeah, sorry It's kinda necessary!

LilyEvans : Bless thanks! I hope it's worth the wait.

Authouress : Thanks, yes  I think they're fun drunk too. Good 4 u, set a  throw homework out the window trend.

SetsunaFanGirl() : Hehe drunk Remus! Malfoy is not one of my favourite characters, so I doubt I'll put too much more of him in. humm I guess you'll have to wait.

eruve tinwen : umm, spaghetti drools Yes Evil Harry is sorta human…underneath it all. He just never likes to show his vulnerable side, and unfortunately for Remus, he did a bit. He won't be a happy bunny.

Limegreenlion() : …Woa totally crazy! Why is drunk Harry and Lupin yum? Eww I hope you are not insinuating anything! Lol I enjoyed writing that chapter!

Padfootlet : I think you were also Hyper in this review! Ah well Red Bull rocks! …the boat! I need some coffee!

Silvercrystal77 : Yes I was going to drag out the what the hell is going on? Thing for a while, but it was starting to get on my nerves, and I'm incredibly impatient. So he knows! Thanks, it just sprang to mind. Gurrr a hate the Malfoys!

Spinx Class of 2008 : thanks review again!

KatFay : Umm your review confused me slightly. How can they get of the mess the other makes for them? Is that what you were asking? Well it would defeat the object if I told you! Also they may or may not be able to get back! Darn I can't say anything at all!

snowman1400 : Me too he's nasty!

Abluebird225 : Kool thanks, I'll look out for odd random reviews, and burn them hahahaha! Ahem

gaul1 : Interesting questions. Normal Harry doesn't know about Evil Harry's Animagus form yet. The other Harry is more powerful at the moment because he's been learning the dark arts. Also bear in mind he's been brought up in a magical family which helps, rather than the Dursleys! Another reason the evil Harry is at the moment more powerful is coz he's got a lot of anger and pain which he's channelling into power.

Lizai : Yeah!

Gilthas : Aww, I'll have to miss hearing what Parsnips rock is in Elvish! Shame! LOL parsnip in a pear tree! I'm gonna have to sing that every year now! Yes parsnips are tasty roasted like potatoes!

Yeah poor Harry, I might have to stop him going on a killing spree now. Naughty Harry! Umm I wonder if it's possible to craft a hat out of parsnips…? Tada! walks around the room parading a parsnip hat which looks roughly like a parsnip on a piece of string tied to my head

**A/N** : Ok so not loads happened in that chapter, but I have something up my sleeve for poor Harry!  Watch this space! Perleeease Revieeew!!!!


	14. Pedestal

**A/N **: Hello sooooo sorry about the lack of updates lately but as I said before, I am really snowed under with work. Also I am in the middle of my exams and to get a stab at a C grade I need to do at least a couple of hours revision a day! So needless to say my updates will be a tad irregular for a couple of weeks till they are over. Once there over though I will have loads of time to write, so I'll make up for it then! Anyway I'll shut up now! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Pedestal**

Harry awoke to a horrible feeling. He opened his eyes, and then regretted it when the world started to spin.

"Oh Gawd," Harry mumbled closing his eyes again.

It appeared that temperance was not a word known to Harry. A fact Harry now decided was not a good one, 'how did I allow myself to be manipulated by that wolf?' He wondered.

Harry made another attempt to open his eyes and found once he managed to focus that he was lying at the base of a tree. Judging from the scratches and bruises starting to appear on his arms, it looked like he fell from the tree. Harry realised that he probably couldn't keep up his Animagus form as he flew and transformed mid-flight, hitting the branches on the way down.

Harry hoped his conversation with Remus had been a drunken hallucination, but as he searched his pockets and found the issue of the daily prophet with Fudge on the front waving, he knew it was all true.

A sudden lurch in his stomach told Harry he needed to do something about his hangover. 'There's no way I'm going back to see Albus,' he thought remembering their previous encounter. He glanced down at the paper in his hands then made his decision. He only hoped he had the destination right in this world.

Remus felt a sharp pain in his side, which brought him to his senses. His eyes snapped open. He was lying on his back in a graveyard, with Tonk's looking overhead. Her hair was bright orange and curly. She was scowling down at Remus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said angrily.

Remus' poor mind could not seem to comprehend the situation., "Huh?"

"Going out and getting bladdered was NOT your mission. You were under strict orders to find Harry, instead I find you unconscious in a graveyard!"

"Oh hell," Remus said remembering last night in a sudden flash.

"Oh hell indeed. You're just lucky it's me who found you not Molly, she'd be furious if she found out."

Remus sat up and started to regret it when he felt ill. "So you're not gonna tell her." Remus said with relief.

Tonks sat down next to Remus on the grass. "Nah, I'm not that cruel, you look pretty bad and it's fairly obvious why you're here," She said starting to look a bit sorry for him.

"Oh is it?" Remus said hoping Tonks hadn't figured out what happened last night with Harry.

"Yeah, it's clear you miss Sirius and I presume you came to see your old friends and think things through," She said calmly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yes, was it that obvious?" Remus lied though didn't quite know why.

"But I wish you would not get yourself blind-drunk first," Tonks said frowning but Remus could see the pity in her eyes. It was the same look everyone gave him since Sirius died, and he loathed it.

"Yes, looking back it was not the best idea. Look thanks loads for not telling Molly, but can you not tell anyone else either. It's just it's a tad embarrassing. I promise not to let it happen again." Remus said feeling bad at not being honest, yet knowing that if he told her about Harry Dumbledore would send the order out to hunt Harry down and that would just make him worse.

"Well, okay then, but don't make me regret it." Tonks said smiling at Remus, then helping him to his feet.

Remus swayed a bit before recovering and assuring Tonks he was fine. Just as Tonks was about to Apparate Remus put an arm out to stop her.

"Wait, how did you find me?" He asked curious.

"A tracking spell of course." Tonks said like it was really obvious.

"But how did you get some of my hair, for the spell to work?"

She laughed, "Are you kidding? Your old office at Hogwarts was covered in fur when you left!"

"Dumbledore kept it that long?"

"Yeah, I think he's a bit of a hoarder!" she said fiddling with her curly orange hair.

Remus laughed, "Hang on, does he have some of Harry's hair?"

She frowned, "No unfortunately, he never seems to malt! That means we can't do a tracking spell on him too."

"That's annoying," Remus said in a mock-disappointed voice.

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you soon, good luck with finding Harry."

"Yeah, you too, bye," Tonks Dispparated away.

The world swayed slightly which brought Remus to his senses he glanced back at the graves of his two friends before Apparating to his home.

There was a rushing feeling and a blur of colour before Harry appeared in a dingy dark ally. He walked up to the back gate, which opened with a simple unlocking charm. The gate was not Harry's worry it was the back door. If Remus was anything like his Remus then he would have the same identification charm it as his Remus had.

Harry walked up the paved path, past the small back garden, which was riddled with weeds and looked like the grass had not been cut for years. As he walked up to the back door a gnome ran cross the path and nearly tripped him up. Harry took his wand out and blew the gnome up. This vented some of the anger directed towards the wolf at tricking him into telling him stuff about his past.

He reached the backdoor and luckily the door clicked open the moment he touched it. Harry found his anger building at this man as he walked through the sparsely furnished house. Why the hell did he trust the man who made him a werewolf in the first place? Remus probably told Dumbledore the moment Harry left, which meant Harry would now have to go on the run. Harry swept silently along the hall seething. He stopped and listened, he heard a faint popping noise in the room on his left. 'Gotcha,' he thought.

Harry walked into the room, which turned out to be the kitchen.

"Morning Moony," Harry said a hard tone in his voice, he had his wand out and was pointing it directly at Remus' heart.

Remus jumped, obviously surprised. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make you unable to leek what I said to Albus," Harry said honestly, keeping his wand trained on Remus.

Remus shocked Harry by smiling. "Ah it's a shame you didn't hang around last night. This morning I lied to Tonks for you. She thinks I am a depressed alcoholic but you're secrets are still safe. What's more they don't even know I've so much as seen you since the incident at Hogwarts."

Harry lowered his wand, "how do you expect me to believe that?"

"Harry, Harry you really need to get over this anti-trust thing you have going on," Remus said mockingly disapproving.

"Well I was taught never to trust a wolf," he snorted. "That I suppose is why you should never trust me."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means good old Snape needs to make two sets of Wolfsbane this month." Harry watched in amusement as his words sunk in.

Remus opened his mouth a few times before finally managing to say something. "Who did it to you?"

"Actually funny you mention that," Harry said sitting down at the table opposite Remus. "The very same Werewolf is sitting right across from me." Harry enjoyed watching him visibly pale.

"It's quite a funny story really, when you've had time to heal. I can see you're keen to know what happened so I'll give you all the _gory _details…" Harry went on to explain in detail to Remus the incident in the other world when he escaped and bit Harry then turned on Sirius before he was subdued. By the end of the story Remus had to rush to the bathroom.

"Why dear wolf, you've gone a peculiar shade of green." Harry said in a mocking tone, when he returned.

Remus just shot him a dirty look. "That never happened," Remus said in a gravely voice.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it did bloody happen. Perhaps not in this universe, but I've had to live the consequences of your foolish actions in my world."

"Hang on…will you even be a werewolf in this universe? If you're in our Harry's body and his in yours then surely he'll transform not you."

Harry sighed, "for a wolf of many years you don't know much do you? It's more of a mental thing."

"Yes, but not entirely, the body is bit not the mind. My prediction is you will take on the mind of a wolf and some of the physical attributes to go with it, but not all. Anyway that's just my opinion."

Harry lost his temper "I don't want your opinion! You're the reason I have to go through hell every month. " Harry said harshly, a glass on the worktop behind Remus suddenly exploded.

"I'm not the Remus from your world. I am sorry for whatever my counterpart did, but that does not make me responsible." Remus waved his wand at the shattered glass on the worktop behind him and the cup reformed again "You need to work on your temper."

"I will work on my temper if you get me a restoring potion," Harry said.

"Deal, why do you want one anyway?" Remus said getting up and fishing around in a cupboard.

"I've got a killer hangover," Harry admitted.

Remus gave a hoarse laugh, "Yeah, come to mention it I've got a bit of a headache, I think I'll join you." He brought out two vials of bright blue liquid. "I usually have a load of these around the place, for the day after the full moon." Remus said after gulping the potion down.

"Yeah Mum usually makes me and Sirius have one the day after."

"How is your mother?"

"Dead remember," Harry said angrily.

Remus sighed, "I meant in your world."

"She's well, overworked and ignorant, but well."

"And your father?" Remus felt he needed to know.

"Tired of me, bit of an idiot but otherwise ok" Harry said tiredly.

"And what about Sirius?"

"He's probably still in a bit of pain," Harry said uneasily.

"Why?" Remus felt a pang of worry, but repressed it reminding himself that Sirius was dead here.

"I threw him off a Quidditch stick with a spell," Harry said calmly

"Merlin Harry, what the hell did you do that for? You could have killed him! Do you even care?" Remus said shocked.

Harry's short temper flared up again. "Look Lupin, I've never met your Harry, but he seems like a really good person, don't mistake me for him. I'm not and never will be him. I'm not kind and friendly, I'm not nice and I'm not happy and I will stab you in the back if given half the chance. I only do good things when I have no other choice. You and everyone in this goddamned universe need to take me down from this pedestal because I am not your precious saviour," Harry started angrily.

"Whoa, calm down Harry I get the picture!" Remus said startled. "The only reason I'm trying to be friendly with you is because I care. Maybe I'm treating you like my Harry, and I'm sorry for that I will try to treat you more like your self. But from all I've heard from you, even though you may act differently to him, deep down I know you have some of him in you. You don't have to be this evil person. From what I've heard you have only done what most of us would have done in the same situation. Sure you've made one or two mistakes, but we all have, even me!"

"Listen, no matter how deep down you go into my soul you will never find anything nice. I am not repressing some hero inside. I act the way I want to act. I am not him," Harry pointed at his scar on his forehead. "The sooner you realise that the better. Now I'm going to leave and I don't want you to come after me again till you have found a way to get me home, because this place sucks even more than home." Harry's hair was sticking up wildly and his bright green eyes were blazing, to Remus he looked all of a sudden less like the calm, polite, Harry potter he had grown to know over the past few years. And more like a threatening powerful wizard, at least twice his age.

"Is that clear?" Harry asked in a commanding voice.

"Crystal," Remus was forced to say.

"Good, Now I need to go get my Wolfsbane potion off Snape."

"Do you think that's wise?" Remus said carefully not wanting to piss Harry off more than he already had. "I mean everyone in the Order and probably soon the Ministry is on the look out for you. You can't simply waltz into Hogwarts and ask to see Professor Snape."

Harry thought for a second, "I've got the perfect plan."

**A/N:** Horray reviews!

snowman1400() : Yeah I'm a BIG Sirius fan too…not big as in weight...as in I really like him…puts down the spade and walks away

Abluebird225() : Yes that would be freaky if the two Harry's met, it might happen, I haven't decided. In Gilthas' 3003 (and BtBT) two Harry's meet, and it's really cool. Except ones not evil and the other normal. Yeah! I highly recommend BtBT and anything by Gilthas!

gaul1 : Yeah Harry's only met a few people in this state. I'll have to experiment.

Madfoot Moony : He's already tried it and it didn't work, remember? Anyway nothing is ever that simple…well not in my stories anyway!

LadyLilyEvans : Thanks sorry for making you wait.

Limegreenlion() : He he I'm glad someone appreciated the random growling book! I like putting silly personal touches in my writing. Erm, right you do know they are fictional?

Lyra Skywalker : Scary, yeah I agree, he can be. If only.

Gilthas : Did you see that I plugged your fics in a review above? A little payback for all the times you've updated and I haven't! Yeah Dumbledore might find it annoying that he lends his Library to Harry and finds he's trashed it! Well ok he didn't trash it, but yeah. The key question is a good one and I realised when looking back on the chapter that I didn't explain. You're right, It was unlocked because Harry had it when he Flooed first…can you say Flooed? Ah well you can now. Lol yeah being attacked by monsters certainly ruins my day! I'm afraid I ate my parsnip hat, I got hungry, sorry. cough UPDATEHRI cough…sorry I have a bad cold****

LimaBean0501 : Okay, lol!

Padfootlet : Yes, I can't wait till the film comes out! Harry Potter 3 out in cinemas tomorrow!!!!! Yay! Yes lots of people have commented on what would happen if the two met. I'm guessing it wouldn't be a good thing.

eruve tinwen : Hey, I think I kinda covered that in this chapter, but you will have to wait till full moon to find out exactly what happens.

HarryPassionFan : Yep pretty miserable for them both L

**A/N** : I think that's all the reviews, sorry if I missed any. As I said I'll update when I can so don't bother getting on at me for it! I'm really trying hard to make time to write, so please review in return!


	15. Warrant

**A/N **: Sorry it's been so long, however as I've said before I've been doing my exams, I finished a few days ago. So I should have more time to update now. Horray! This is quite a long chapter, for me!

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Warrant**

The next few days were all similar, Harry would get up and go to the vault usually with Sirius and Remus, then his parents would join them as soon as they got home from work. Every so often Dumbledore would pop in to check what they had found, yet after a few days Harry wondered if they would ever find anything.

"Harry!" Remus called out from across the creepy dark library, his voice echoed oddly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry said dropping a small metal backed book on the floor with an odd clanging noise.

Harry ran along the corridor of books he was currently on and bumped into Sirius. "Hey, come quickly Remus has found something!" Harry followed his godfather to the werewolf. He was crouched over a large hexagonal book.

"Harry, look I've found some really important stuff on travelling through dimensions."

Harry grinned and knelt down by his former teacher (in his world) "Does it say how to stop the hallucinations?"

Remus frowned, "No unfortunately, but from what Albus told us there isn't much that can be done about that anyway. It seems at the moment its either get home or get worse."

"Great- thanks for reminding me. So does it say how to get home?"

Remus smiled, "Ah well yes that's the good news, it gives a set of instructions on how to create a weakness in the dimension barriers so you can pass harmlessly through to the correct universe."

"Sounds like a piece of cake," Sirius said sarcastically

"Well it's not gonna be easy, we knew that from the start, it doesn't help that its written in middle English, I know some but I'll need some help deciphering the ingredients listed to make the potion."

"Woa, what potion?" Sirius asked.

"Well if I'm reading this funny word right, then Harry'll have to drink a potion to make him able to pass through the dimensions."

"But a potion could take months to brew." Harry said remembering his experience with Polyjuice in his second year.

"Well let's hope our esteemed potion maker can be snappy about it."

Harry snorted, "He'll probably poison it."

"Harry, Severus is really not that bad, he can be an okay bloke when you learn to get on with him," Remus said.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm still not used to Snape being…nice."

Sirius pulled a face, "I wouldn't go as far to call him 'nice' but I guess he could be worse, what annoys me about him is the way he acts as if he has a wand shoved up his--"

"Harry!" Lily's voice called out shrilly, interrupting Sirius. She appeared at the end of the corridor of books looking very flustered. "Harry, Sirius, Remus, are you ok?"

"Yeah, what's up Lil's?" Sirius said worriedly getting up.

"Thank Merlin, I was so worried when I saw the house, I came straight here when you were no where to be found." Lily said in a rush.

"Mum, slow down, what's happened?" Harry said.

"It's the house, Its been broken into, it looks like it's been ransacked." She said fiddling nervously with her hair.

"Has anything been taken?" Remus said closing the hexagonal book and standing up.

"Not that we could see, James is still there looking to see if anything of value has been taken. Albus should be there by now, we should probably get back to the house." She said.

"Wait, what if whatever did that to the house, is still there?" Remus said.

Lily thought for a moment, "Good point."

Sirius quickly spoke up, "In that case I'll go first, don't follow till I get back and say it's ok."

"Ok, be careful," Lily said.

Sirius then left Remus, Lily and Harry by Floo (incidentally the only way to get in or out of the vault.)

"Don't look so worried Harry, I'm sure whoever or whatever it was that did that left fairly sharpish, and if they didn't then James Albus and Sirius will easily take it on."

Harry smiled at his mother, "I know."

"Oh hey Lily I completely forgot, look what I found." Remus showed Lily the new information they found on dimension travel in the hexagonal book.

"That's brilliant, Harry soon you won't be having anymore hallucinations."

Harry had had a few more minor hallucinations in the last few days, but nothing as bad as the first. "Yeah, but then I'll be back in my stupid reality were everyone's dead." Harry said bitterly.

"Yes but it's--"

"--For the best yes, I know, I know." Harry finished off Lily's sentence, slightly irritated.

At that moment Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace. "Yeah everything seems fine at the order HQ, Harry you have to go last as usual to lock the vault."

"Okay," Harry watched the others use the Floo powder, before taking out the key and using the Floo power so the Vault would lock automatically behind him. (A/N thanks Gilthas! Sorry I forgot to mention it before)

Harry felt the familiar swirl before stopping at what he now regarded as 'home'. James put a hand out to stop Harry from falling out of the fireplace. Harry felt quite shocked when he looked around the living room. Just as his mother said the house looked like it had been turned upside down.

There was parchment strewn across the floor, one sofa was lying on its side. Harry stepped forwards and heard a crunch, he looked down and saw a picture of himself at about four years old, he was crying and James was trying in vain to calm him down, the glass in the picture frame was smashed.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Harry said to his father who was waving his wand frantically repairing things.

"Not yet, but I'll tell you now, when I find out who did. I'll kill them." James said ferociously, Harry felt quite shocked. James looked quite frightening for a moment, Harry suddenly realised how his evil counterpart could be so dangerous, if he used the power his father and he possessed in a negative way then surely he could do great harm.

Then Albus walked into the room.

"What I don't understand Albus, is what they were after? There is plenty of expensive Wizarding equipment in the house, which was left untouched," Remus asked.

"It appears they were after something money cannot buy, has each of you checked your rooms?" Albus said.

"Yeah," James said repairing the picture frame, which Harry was just looking at, "nothing has been taken from any of them."

"Well this may well be one of those mysteries--" Dumbledore started, when James suddenly interrupted.

"Wait, I've just thought, we never checked Harry's room."

Harry realised to his horror that all the dark arts books they'd taken from the vault was in his room.

"The books!" Harry said and rushed with the others up to his room. Inside the room the place was trashed, the stuffing from his bed was everywhere; there was pages from his school books littered all over the floor. The dark arts books were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh god," Harry heard his mother say behind him.

"It's okay, Harry said to her, "I'll still be able to get back, we've still got Remus' book. We didn't need the others too much anyway."

Lily shook her head, "it's not that," she said

"What is it Lil's?" James said putting his arm around her.

"They've taken the 'What If' stone."

As Harry looked around he realised she was right. The stone too had disappeared.

"But what would anyone want with the 'What if' stone and a load of dark arts books?"

James snapped out of his reverie "Oh, Harry this isn't good. Those books cannot be simply purchased anywhere. Not even in somewhere like Knockturn ally. They are extremely old and can be pretty dangerous. Also the 'What if' stone is extremely rare, so rare that they have been dismissed as a myth in the last few hundred years. And as far as we know there are no others in the world. They were said to be a tool for a very dark wizard."

"Ah, so let me guess some dark wizard broke in here to make himself stronger and more powerful with the books and the stone? Hopes he might be the next Voldemort." Harry still found it weird that no one flinched when he said Voldemort, and said in a hushed voice to '_call him you-know-who_.'

"That's certainly one theory, all I know is this is not a good thing." James said solemnly.

"Thanks for that Mr Cheerful," Sirius said sarcastically from the hallway.

"Alright then, " Dumbledore said, "I think we better go outside to put up some stronger wards around the house, it's obviously not as security tight as I thought. Harry I think you better stay inside since your room was the one that was robbed, you are probably the most at risk here."

Harry grit his teeth but said nothing. Despite the urge to shout "Aren't I always the one at risk?!"

"You can use magic to help clear up the house if you like," Lily said "The wards on you allow you to do magic outside of school.

This cheered Harry up a bit and he went around smashing things then repairing them again just to take out a bit of frustration.

After a while the adults came back inside and sat down exhausted on the newly repaired sofas.

"I just don't see how they did it, there was no disturbance to the wards; it's almost like they just walked in.

"I think I had better go back to the Ministry and check if anyone knows anymore about this there." Dumbledore said walking to the fireplace and disappearing into its fiery depths.

The group sat in a nervous silence; Lily had her arm around Harry. Sirius entertained them while they waited by flicking his wand at his glass of water, (on the newly repaired coffee table,) and making it change colour.

Then Dumbledore's head suddenly appeared in the fire, James knelt down by him. "Have you found out anything?"

"Yes, unfortunately it seems the Unspeakables are mainly responsible." Albus said grimly.

"What! The Unspeakables are part of the Ministry, they should have had your permission to search the house."

"It seems a team of them have been working on this since the Feverius outbreak at Hogwarts three years ago. They knew I would not allow a search warrant, because it was to find more incriminating evidence against Harry. So they got their evidence together and persuaded a large number of high officials to sign it so it can bypass the Minister, even."

"That can't be possible, why would so many sign the search warrant?"

"James, Harry is your son and understandably you love him, so it may be hard for you to see that he has done many unlawful acts. This has lead to a lack of faith in the public eye towards him. After so many students were killed by the outbreak of Feverius Harry has become a scapegoat. Harry's actions and attitudes since then have just made the matter worse. I may be the minister but I cannot go against clear, solid evidence and a huge majority vote. If I did it could lead to a re-election of my post as the Minister, and that way I won't be able to do any good." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Okay…I understand. I guess you better go if they come for him then you better not be here."

Dumbledore nodded, then turned to Harry, "Good luck Harry I'll do what I can for you, but it may not be much." Dumbledore then disappeared.

There was a silence where Harry tried to work out what the man who was his headmaster was talking about.

"James" Lily said tentatively "Does this mean what I think…"

James nodded sadly, "I think so," Sirius put an arm around her.

"We'll figure something out, Lily it's gonna be alright."

Lily looked close to tears, finally Harry spoke up… "I'm not sure I understand."

"Harry, whatever happens you need to know, it'll all be okay in the end." James started.

Harry was starting to feel irritated, "Just tell me straight."

Just as Harry said this there was a loud banging noise coming from the next room. Suddenly a house elf 'Popped' into the room.

"Master, there's lots of wizards---" the house elf's sentence was cut off by the door slamming open and around ten Ministry officials and Aurors poured into the room. The House elf squeaked and disappeared with another 'pop'.

The one at the front Harry quickly recognised as Cornelius Fudge. He had a large scroll in his hands and was looking extremely smug.

Immediately James, Lily, Remus and Sirius sprung up off the sofas and James walked straight up to Fudge.

"Fudge, why are you here? What's going on," He said.

"James Potter, we," Fudge gestured to the crowd assembled behind him. "Are here to arrest Harry James Potter, on account of suspected murders of 21 students and 2 teachers three years ago this September. Also he is suspected of practicing the dark arts and in possession of a dangerous object known as a 'what if' stone. On top of that there is the suspicion of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and several other offences which are listed on this piece of parchment." Fudge handed the parchment to James who took it wordlessly.

After a moment Fudge signalled to the Aurors who descended towards Harry. Harry felt like he was in a dream state, surely this was not real? 'This could not be happening, these were not really Aurors, they were actors all playing a big practical joke on him, any second now they would turn around and say "FOOLED YOU!" and they would all laugh.'  He thought desperately. However no one was laughing, the world felt like it was moving in slow motion. His mother was crying silently on Sirius' shoulder, Remus was gripping onto James' upper arm to stop him from lashing out at the Ministry officials who looked gleeful. They had obviously been waiting for this for some time.

"Wait!" James called out almost hysterically, "Where's your warrant for arrest, if you don't have one you can't take him, that's the law." There was an air of desperation to his voice.

Inches from Harry the Auror turned around and took a piece of parchment out from inside his robes and Harry's fathers face fell as he handed it over. The Auror then turned back to Harry and raised his wand. Harry's hands were forced together by an unseen force. Silver ropes came out of nowhere and bound themselves tightly around his wrists, they were icy cold and so tight they cut into his skin.

Harry fought against the silver ropes to no avail. "Help," he said as the Aurors surrounded him and pulled him away from his family he'd just started to get to know. It was no good, a Portkey was pulled out and Harry was forced to touch it. The last thing Harry heard was Harry's Mother

"Please, don't take him there, anywhere but Azkaban…"

Before everything dissolved into a familiar spinning sensation.

**A/N :** Reviews…

Darknessallover : Thanks! School may be over for you but sixth form students have still got a month left…Gurrr! I'll try to review more often though now my exams are over.

unknown() : Huh? Harry and Ginny…I'm not sure I quite get you!

snowman1400() : Here you go!

gaul1 : next chapter all will be revealed.

lost angel92 : Yes weird sums it up, but then again, so am I.

Padfootlet : Sorry HP3 came out in the UK first! He, he I got to see it before you! Sorry, I said it would not rub it in!

Silvercrystal77 : Thanks, I can't promise anything, he is a little bit stabby! Watch your back.

eruve tinwen : Very funny! "_mwahaha i just had the most amusing image of harry running round with a tail and a pair of ears, slobbering on snape's robes :D_"

Abluebird225() : The Werewolf, I didn't mean he turns dark just that he is dark!

Gilthas : Hey, I thought I'd reply to two of your reviews here coz I didn't know where to put my reply to your e-mail! Ok this is the reply to your e-mail…

Good I'm glad you think Bush shouldn't have gone to war, because I can prove my friend wrong now. (She thinks that all Americans are in favour of war, coz they've been indoctrinated by bush! Her views tend to be Stereotypical.)

I'm not sure if fuel has gone up dramatically here, it did a few years ago, its about 90 pence per litre…I don't know what it is in gallons, we buy it by the litre. I don't think we get our fuel from the Middle East…not sure anyway! I'll have to check.

Apologise to your Dad for me quitting History, British history is boring!

Hey with the Boston Tea party thingy, did the sea turn into salty tea? Or at least turn an odd colour? I don't think Americans are really violent; just they tend to jump in with both feet!

Okay second reply…man this is taking long! I better make this one short! This reply is to the last chapter. Yes I have seen HP3 in the cinema. As you probably read in my last review of HRI! I thought it was excellent, as usual there was one or two things which were different to how I imagined them, but that's to be expected. Yes I will hit you…both if you do not update HRI immediately, there's only so much a fan can take!!! Sara gets out comically large hammer, and starts wielding it around in a crazy fashion, to scare Gilthas into updating I sure hope that worked!

**A/N :** Oooh! I'm sorry but the ministry would never let evil Harry get away with all he's done in this world, he had to be punished! Even though they're punishing the wrong person! Anyway I'll try to update soon.

Please Review!


	16. Hidden Identity

**A/N **: Hey everyone! I know it's been ages since I've updated, but I've been on holiday (In Switzerland!) It was great apart from at the end when I tripped and broke my leg!!! Seriously! It was awful, I had to fly home early. So needless to say it has been difficult to write. I've just been trying desperately to rest it before I have to go back to college. So to sum up sorry for not updating before, believe me I wanted to! I'm back at college next week so hopefully work won't be to heavy so I can resume normal posting.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Post OotP Harry receives a 'what if' stone for his birthday and gets thrown into an alternate reality where Sirius was the potter's secret keeper imagine a world with an alive Lily, James and Sirius, and a rather confused Harry. (As usual this will **not** be slash…I don't write it.)

**What if**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Hidden Identity**

"Do you realise how highly illegal this is?" Remus said under his breath to Harry, who was striding ahead confidently along the road.

"I mean if we get caught, then Albus will never trust me again and I'll be out of the order. Merlin I'll loose my friends too."

"We won't get caught." Harry growled, turning around to narrow his brown eyes in anger.

Remus continued annoyed that he had got roped into it, "but why couldn't just I go and ask for some extra Wolfsbane for you? Why do you have to come and pretend to be someone else?"

"Because," Harry said patronisingly as if to a child, "If they see me with you then they will know they can trust me and I can then use this to my advantage. If I ever want to get back to my world then I need to stay close to those idiots, and if I looked like the real me then they would never tell me anything."

Remus sighed, "Ok, fine but still you shouldn't be doing magic out of school, to change the way you look so drastically is quite advanced transfiguration. I'm sure Fudge would love any excuse to get you expelled."

Harry had chestnut coloured shoulder length hair, and matching brown eyes. The rest of him was not drastically changed, he had higher cheekbones and he was taller. He was wearing all black, with a big black swirly cloak.

"I can do magic out of school due to the wards on me." Harry said uninterested.

"Ah, well that explains a lot," Remus said thoughtfully. "It's down here by the way." Remus pointed down another identical suburban road with dreary terrace housing.

"This place is great," Harry said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't know why Sirius has never taken me here before."

"Don't" Remus said in a slightly strangled voice.

"Don't what?" Harry snapped.

"Don't talk about him, like-like he's alive," Remus mumbled.

Harry didn't have the heart to say something nasty in return. All he said was, "oh,"

"I had to send an owl on express delivery to get Dumbledore's consent for me to bring a guest." Remus said changing the subject.

"Oh did you? Well it's for the best, I need that potion."

"Yeah well you've already missed a few days of Wolfsbane so it won't work fully."

Harry was getting frustrated with the constant questioning, Remus was more quiet in his universe, "I know, but a few days are better than none. I'll be less of a threat than if I didn't take any."

"I'm surprised you are so concerned about the safety of others." Remus said suspiciously.

"I'm not really, it's just that I don't want to attract any attention at the moment since I'm still on the run from 'the Order' and probably the Malfoy's, oh and that Voldemort bloke everyone keeps talking about. So running around brutally murdering loads of people in the form of an angry Werewolf is not exactly top of my to-do list."

"Though I suppose it might be fun." Harry added as a dark afterthought.

Remus looked disgusted, "you don't think that way do you?"

Harry shrugged. "Are we there yet" Harry said as they reached another identical street.

"Erm, nearly" Remus said distractedly

"I'm not entirely sure this isn't going top backfire, after all the trouble you caused at the castle, if Albus knew I hid you from him. He'd never trust me again." Remus once again tried to dissuade Harry.

"Quit moaning, there are some things more important than trust," Harry snapped.

"Like?"

"Your life."

Remus frowned, "you keep making all these threats, but I'm not convinced you could go through with them."

"Oh yeah," Harry said raising one eyebrow. "Do you want to take the risk?"

Remus thought for a second. "Fine, read this, we're nearly there."

Harry read it, "Now what."

"Burn it."

Harry laughed "That's a tad melodramatic, typical Albus." He then squinted angrily at the parchment and it burst into flames, Harry continued to hold it till it had burnt to nothing in his hand.

Remus watched the flame consume the letter from Dumbledore, "Didn't that hurt?"

"Not really" Harry said calmly brushing the black from his hands.

Remus turned to look at the terrace houses in front of him. In between the two houses 11 and 13, squeezed number 12 Grimmauld Place pushing the two houses apart.

Remus looked back at Harry, if he was surprised he didn't show it.

"What are you waiting for?" Was all Harry would say.

In truth Remus was not terribly keen to be here, it held memories of Sirius and though Remus had been here since his death, he still resented Harry for making him come here when it was not strictly necessary. Though Albus would have expected him to come to the meeting.

They walked together to the door, Remus turned back to Harry and said. "Now remember your story, you are my friend Jake Smith you twenty years old and are also a werewolf. We are going to go to the meeting then ask for a word with Severus just after so you can ask him to make you some Wolfsbane. You must be extremely polite to Severus otherwise you've got no chance."

"Polite! How do you expect me to do that?" Harry snapped.

Remus thought for a moment, "Just act the opposite way you normally do."

"Whatever" Harry drawled while ringing the bell.

Suddenly there was the sound of Mrs Black screaming, as they waited for the door to open. "You shouldn't have rang the bell," Remus said.

Harry turned to Remus with a grin he said, "I didn't know Snape had such a high pitched scream."

Remus smiled and said, "That's Mrs Black."

The door then suddenly opened, Molly Weasley stood there and to Harry's shock she grinned and gave Remus a big hug, and pulled them both in.

Harry was used to only one thing from Mrs Weasley, and that was hatred. He had been solely responsible for the deaths of two of her children. Yet here she was grinning stupidly at them both in the dreary crowded hallway. She then aimed her wand at the ugly Mrs Black who was still screaming at the top of her lungs and muttered a spell, which made the curtain close over her again.

"…And you must be Remus' friend!" Molly looked excitedly at Harry. Harry however was still staring in shock at the curtains where.

Harry turned his attention to Molly. "Er- yes, that's me." Harry said stupidly.

"Welcome to the order of the Phoenix, My name is Molly Weasley!" Molly held out her hand expectantly.

Harry shook it nervously "Oh, nice to meet you Molly, mine is Har-Jake Smith." Harry had to quickly correct himself. Behind Molly, Remus glared at Harry.

"So, er who are all these people?" Harry said quickly trying to draw attention away from his slip up.

Molly turned around, "Oh they're mostly just Order members. There's my husband over there." Harry spotted Mr Weasley heading into a room on the left. "His name is Arthur."

"Oh right."

The corridor started to get more crowded as lots of wizards emptied out of the room on the right and entered the room on the left, which Harry saw Arthur enter.

"Lets go in the meeting room, its getting far too crowded in here." Molly said loudly over the noise of the people. It wasn't too soon either; minutes after they left Mrs Black started screaming again.

They walked through the door and down a narrow flight of steps before going through another door into a basement kitchen which doubled as a meeting room, it was rather gloomy and had a huge wooden table with lots of chairs around it.

Harry immediately spotted Dumbledore chatting to a witch he didn't know. He hoped dearly Albus would not see through his disguise.

Harry felt a strange sensation being in a room full of people he used to know, but don't know him. The weirdest part was the way they didn't look quite the way he remembered. Some were a bit taller, a bit thinner, a different shade of hair colour. It was like an amateur artist had painted them all, they were all based on the same people, except there was just something missing.

Soon everyone started to sit down and Harry sat between Remus and a woman he already knew from his world. Her name was Catherine McKenna. She worked in his dads division as an Aurora. He always remembered what an awful nasally voice she had.

"So are you new? I don't remember seeing you before." She said in her horrible voice, some things don't change. Though her hair was longer and a duller blonde.

"Yes, I'm Jake," she shook his hand.

"Cathy," Harry smiled, Catherine hated being called Cathy in his world.

Remus nudged him and motioned across the room.

"He's over there." Harry saw he was motioning to Snape who was sat next to a tall plain looking man Harry had never met in either world.

Just then the room lapsed into silence as Dumbledore stood up.

"Good day fellow order members, I have a few announcements, but first lets introduce our new members. Miss Mary Goldworth, a young witch with short black hair grinned and waved at everyone. I believe She is a medi-witch from Manchester," Mary nodded.

Also I believe there is a Mr Jake Smith around here somewhere, Harry raised his hand like he was in class, he felt himself flush pink. "Remus tells me you are a squib from east Sussex." Squib! Harry thought angrily glaring at Remus, "Are you employed?" Dumbledore asks in a kind voice his eyes twinkling annoyingly.

"Erm-" Harry felt everyone's eyes on him. "Well I work for…" Harry thought desperately around in his mind back to those Muggle studies lessons he'd had, but he was having a mental block he couldn't think of any Muggle jobs.

"The times!" Harry said suddenly remembering the Muggle newspaper.

"You're a reporter! Splendid, you can keep us informed about Muggle affairs."

"Yes, I guess I can." Harry mumbled wishing he had said his first thought which was a dustbin man.

"Excellent, well then if the two newcomers would like to sign the agreement in front of themselves and make it official, then we can get along with the meeting." Dumbledore waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared in front of them both. It was a magical binding agreement. As Harry signed _Jake Smith_ he found himself desperately hoping it would work.

The two pieces of parchment rose into the air and a golden padlock appeared around them before they disappeared in a big golden explosion, glitter rained down from where they were in the air.

Dumbledore naturally carried on matter-of-factly. "Good, well then I will move onto the first piece of news. Harry potter may be nearer than we first suspected, Riphook informed me that there had been some money removed from his parent's Gringotts vault. Except no one saw him enter the building, or leave." Confused muttering broke out around the room.

Dumbledore calmly held out a hand and the room lapsed into silence. "There is no need to worry about this, Bill I believe you and a team of goblins are investigating the matter."

At the name Bill Harry's ears pricked up. He craned his neck and sure enough just behind him was another small table, which was not here as he walked in, on it were Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. His stomach did an odd turn when he saw George. He had a sudden flash back.

(Hogwarts three years ago, alternate universe)

The Hospital wing was all a blur to Harry. People were rushing about everywhere. There were people crying and screaming.

Harry was sat on a hospital bed surrounded by a large bubble. He had Feverius, so he was contagious so he could not leave the bubble, and no one could enter. Looking around Harry could see the blurred outlines of other bubbles. Contained within them were the people he'd infected. They would probably all die before tomorrow. Harry hoped he would die with them, but it seemed because he had had the disease for at least a week, that death was an honour he had been denied.

Harry had never felt worse; a deep and suffocating guilt was enveloping him. He felt sick to the core, his friends, the people he loved were all going to die, because of him.

On his right was George Weasley, his family crowded around the bubble, all pale solemn faces. It didn't seem right to see Fred without a wicked grin on his face, about to pull a prank on an unsuspecting victim with his twin. His twin would not be pulling any more tricks. He had been struggling these last few hours, Harry knew he didn't have long. Harry closed his eyes tightly feeling them stinging. He tried desperately to push these thoughts away, but they just wouldn't go. Also there was Ron, he was across from him. He probably wouldn't make the night. 'Stop' he thought desperately he couldn't think about that.

He wouldn't think about that.

Not for a few seconds at least.

**A/N** : Reviews!

sylverfire : Ok!

Anonymous : Don't pout I've updated now!

blue transparent stapler : yeah I feel bad for Harry too, but ah well I wrote it!

Syron13 : Sorry bout the cliffy. No I didn't know the search engine doesn't like the word 'What' but I'm aware that it doesn't like saramagic, only saramagic gets me!

Crydwyn : Good, I like taking people by surprise!

CharlieTheOtakuNymph : well the evil one has some serious problems as you can see by this chapter. So he deserves a little compassion.

Kaydon : sure

CuRiOuSiTy KiLlEd ThE rAt : thanks, I'm good at suspence.

Oklina : Really, I'm not sure I've read any stories where he goes to Azkaban…No wait! Yes I have. Perhaps a strange obsession to have don't you think?

gaul1 : good guessing

rhythm emotion2 : sorry I'm rather fond of the other one

eruve tinwen : good word

Padfootlet : grins wildly for no apparent reason

Silvercrystal77 : you'll see soon

gilthas : Horray! Gilthas! I haven't heard from you in ages! I miss HRI. Update soon would you. Sorry about my random reviewing, I've been really busy this summer. Wow in your last review you pretty much argued my point that the minestry is so corrupted, even with Albus as Minister. That Harry stands no chance. If there is a majority vote then there is nothing Albus can do…but he may not have a big enough sentence to go to Azkaban. You'll find out fairly soon.

On the subject of Americans, well done in the Olympics! You did really well. England didn't do as well as you. But we still achieved more than usual. Mostly thanks to Kelly Holmes. Thanks Kelly! England bows to your feet! Anyway, UPDATE SOON! I need more HRI!!!!!

Abluebird : Yes Dementors will probably push him over the edge…if he goes to Azkaban.

gallandro-83 : Yep it could be very, very bad news. Plus he's still got to get back.

**A/N** : Hope you enjoyed that, next week we're back to poor cannon Harry who's just been arrested! Anyway **please review!**


End file.
